


Стив под контролем и в отрицании

by Andre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Джен с уклоном в старбакс. Переживая события после щелчка Таноса, Стив узнаёт, что у Баки был сын, о котором тот ничего ему не рассказал.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	1. Стив не такой, как все

— Ничто из того, что мы обсуждаем в этой комнате, не выйдет за её пределы. Вы можете говорить о чём угодно. 

— Мне нечего сказать. 

Терапевт сел в кресло напротив и поставил на столик перед Стивом стакан воды. На столике уже лежала нераспечатанная упаковка бумажных салфеток. 

— Обычно люди приходят сюда с какими-то проблемами, — мягко произнёс терапевт. 

— У меня нет проблем. 

— Да? 

— То есть… да, проблемы есть. Как у всех. Но жаловаться не на что. 

— Разве?

Нахмурившись, Стив смотрел на салфетки. Чего удивляться: люди в кабинете терапевта часто плачут. Перед сеансом терапевт вытащил очередную упаковку из шкафа, поставил на стол, но не успел сдёрнуть целлофан. Он опаздывал или нервничал? Фанат Мстителей или хейтер? _Интересно, этот парень и впрямь верит, что я могу разрыдаться в его кабинете?_ Чем дальше, тем нелепее этот новый странный мир. 

— Стивен, — осторожно позвал терапевт. — Почему вы здесь? 

Стив отвёл глаза от салфеток. 

— У меня есть подруга. После того, как всё это стряслось, она всех гонит к мозгоправам. 

— А что именно стряслось? 

— Ну… Танос. 

Терапевт молча улыбнулся, постукивая колпачком ручки по блокноту. У него было доброжелательное, но чересчур спокойное лицо. Не лицо, а реклама психотерапии. 

Тишина разрасталась, разрасталась, разрасталась, пока не стала уж совсем душной и неприличной. Стив где-то слышал, что терапевты специально подолгу молчат, побуждая клиентов заполнять паузы и изливать души. Он из принципа решил, что не пойдёт на поводу, и держался, как подобает Капитану. 

— Вы говорили о своей подруге, — напомнил терапевт. — Вы пообещали ей, что сходите на консультацию?

— Да. 

— Вы всегда выполняете обещания? 

— Я стараюсь.

— Даже те, что даёте себе сами? Как, например, в случае с Таносом?

— Не вижу смысла это обсуждать. 

— Вам трудно говорить об этом? 

— Мне не трудно. Просто это ничего не меняет. 

Терапевт ещё немного помолчал и спросил уже другим тоном: 

— Кого вы потеряли? 

— Никого. 

— Поправьте меня, если я не прав, но чисто статистически каждый из нас потерял хотя бы одного человека. 

— Они не потеряны. Мы просто пока не нашли способ их вернуть. 

— А кого вы хотели бы вернуть?

— Серьёзно, док. Я, пожалуй, пойду. 

Минут через десять, оплатив сеанс, он вырвался на свободу. Долго бродил по коридорам полузаброшенного бизнес-центра и наконец вышел на чёрную лестницу; каждый шаг по бетонным ступеням звучал гулко и громко. Через два пролёта Стив остановился и прижался спиной к стене. 

Со скрипом открылась дверь. Грохоча ведром и шваброй, на лестничную площадку вышел уборщик. Он вяло прошёлся шваброй по полу, задел ногу Стива и пробубнил себе под нос что-то невнятно-возмущённое. Стив отошёл на два шага в сторону. Не глядя на него, уборщик домыл площадку и поковылял на верхний этаж. 

* * *

У Стива всё было в порядке. Он видел людей, которые не в порядке — Наташу, Клинта или Брюса: они не знали, чем заполнить пустоту и как пережить поражение, бросались то в работу, то в жаркие споры, то в глухую черноту депрессии. 

А вот Стив сумел сохранить себя. Он твёрдо решил, что не пустит в свой мир Таноса — будет жить, как раньше, сам не прогнётся и другим не даст. 

По утрам, умываясь, он видел в зеркале всё те же серые глаза с упрямым, ничуть не потухшим взглядом. Он спал по семь-восемь часов, как прежде; отправлялся на пробежку, как прежде; ездил на том же мотоцикле, ходил в спортзал. Не мучился бессонницей, не грыз себя по пустякам. 

Так было всегда — и сегодня тоже. За ланчем Наташа сказала, что звонили по поводу похорон. 

— Ну, ты знаешь. Они хотят установить стелы с именами погибших. 

— Не погибших, — поправил Стив, — а временно исчезнувших. 

Они сидели в кабинете за соседними столами и, жуя сэндвичи, не смотрели друг на друга. 

— Да, верно… короче, они спрашивают, кто из наших… исчез. 

Стив прожевал и сглотнул. 

— И? 

— Я назвала имена. Начиная с Вижна. Мне сказали, что с нами могут согласовать вид стелы. Я подумала, чёрный цвет в самый раз… но не знаю. Может, заказать белые? 

Стив сердито подумал: _чёрные, белые, хоть звёздно-полосатые — какая разница, если всё это временно._ Скоро всё разрешится. Надо просто перестать циклиться на неудачах. 

— А ты что думаешь, Стив? 

— Думаю, потом разберёмся. От Тони нет вестей? 

Наташа слегка приободрилась. Было видно, что смена темы идёт ей на пользу. Стив считал это своей обязанностью — не давать Наташе впасть в уныние. 

— Как же. Прислал официальное письмо. Назначает нового управляющего на базе. 

— Да? Кого?

— Там не указано. Просто прочерк. 

После ланча Стив поискал нужный документ в завалах бумаг. Под руку попадались погрызанные ручки, обрывки заметок, чеки и таблетки от головной боли. Документ на бланке «Старк Индастриз» лежал слева, между счетами за электричество и налоговой декларацией. Стив пробежался взглядом по строчкам. На месте доверенного лица — пустое поле. Взгляд зацепился за строчку «по состоянию здоровья». 

— Думаешь, ему правда так паршиво?

Наташа переключилась на мониторы и, не отвлекаясь от них, буркнула: 

— Нет. Или да. Мне плевать. 

— Неправда, ты просто злишься. 

— И имею право. Этот ублюдок кинул нас и сбежал под крыло Пеппер.

— На минутку, ты сейчас стоишь в здании, которое принадлежит Тони и содержится на деньги со счетов «Старк Индастриз». 

— Ой, ну давай, включи Капитана, — огрызнулась Наташа. — Мало мне проблем. Один шлёт к чёрту, другой читает мораль… Кстати, ты сходил к психотерапевту? 

— Сходил, но это неважно. Речь не обо мне, а о тебе и Тони. Мне всё это не нравится. 

— Ах, да ты что? Пойду повешусь. 

В считаные минуты Наташу мотало от тоски к ярости и обратно. Стив уже начал привыкать. 

* * *

На Стиве всё держалось. Он знал это, как дважды два. Стоило ему расслабиться, и всё катилось к чёрту: Мстители ссорились, операции проваливались, и мир распадался на куски. 

В палате Тони Старка он осознавал это особенно ясно. Всё казалось хрупким и непрочным — капельница, тумбочка, стакан на тумбочке… чуть правее, на подушке — белое лицо Тони. Если бы не щетина с проблесками седины, лицо слилось бы по цвету с постельным бельём. 

— Кто тебя пустил? 

Это было первое, что сказал Тони; затем он облизнул губы, выдохнул и поморгал, пытаясь проснуться. Воспалённые глаза лихорадочно поблёскивали и даже на свету казались чёрными. 

— Привет, — будничным тоном произнёс Стив и опустил планшет с медицинскими назначениями. — Меня пустила Пеппер. Говорит, ты не слушаешься врача. 

Собравшись с силами, Тони крякнул, подтянулся чуть выше и принял сидячее положение. Это добавило ему уверенности, но не внушительности. 

— Пошёл ты, Роджерс. 

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. 

— Ты пришёл читать мне нотации? 

— Нет, просто поговорить. 

Тони закатил глаза. Это было не так эффектно, как раньше, но, по крайней мере, он старался. 

— Ах да, Роджерс, мы же с тобой друзья. Ты больше всех переживаешь о моём здоровье. Однажды я хотел забыть об этом, но три сломанных ребра просто так не забудешь. 

— Это было два года назад. И я извинился. 

— Ура. 

Стив не ответил вслух, но в уме прокрутил фразу: колкость и саркастичность — свидетельство слабости. 

— Тони, ты собираешься всю жизнь провести в больничной койке? 

— Тебе-то что. 

— Так нельзя.

— Ого, сейчас будет мотивирующая речь? Обожаю. Нет-нет, не стесняйся, продолжай. Что там дальше? 

Стив нахмурился, и Тони любезно развернул мысль: 

— Бьюсь об заклад, сейчас ты заявишь, что мне кровь из носу нужно встать на ноги. Никогда не сдаваться, верить в лучшее, никому не позволять сломить себя… 

— Я просто хотел сказать, что без тебя Мстители не справятся. 

— Шутишь, что ли? Помилуй, какие Мстители? Бартон бухает, Романофф ненавидит весь мир, Тор гасится неизвестно где, а Беннер вообще ни с кем не разговаривает. Мстителей нет.

Его осведомлённость поражала воображение. Стив мимоходом подумал: _наверное, он расставил жучки по всей базе._

— Как минимум есть я и ты. 

Зря он это сказал. Мгновенно ожесточившись, Тони скрестил руки на груди. 

— Серьёзно? 

Стив понял, что сейчас речь пойдёт о Зимнем Солдате. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось ввязываться в давний спор. Тони некоторое время помолчал, раздумывая, стоит ли поднимать больную тему. 

— Ладно, — нехотя произнёс он после паузы. — Проехали. 

Оба помолчали ещё немного. Пальцы Тони нервно вытягивали нитку из края пододеяльника. 

— Ну так что? — спросил Стив. — Железный человек ещё в строю? 

Нелепый вопрос, но попытаться стоило. 

— Роджерс, ты иногда как дитё, — Старк развёл руками. — Ты меня вообще видел? Вон, загляни под кровать. Там внизу лежит судно, в которое я отливаю, когда нет сил встать и дойти до туалета. Железный, блядь, человек. 

— Повторяю: тебе просто надо восстановиться. 

— А я повторяю: мне надо, чтобы вы оставили меня в покое. И свои наивные идеи о воссоединении Мстителей засунь, пожалуйста, куда подальше. 

Стив вышел из палаты с тягостным чувством поражения. У лифта его окликнула Пеппер; шла с ним до самой парковки, сбивчиво извиняясь и без конца повторяя: 

— На самом деле он рад, что ты его навещаешь. Просто… ну, ты понимаешь. Тяжёлый период.

Стив покивал. 

Потом он приезжал к Тони ещё дважды: в следующую среду, а потом — в пятницу. Оба раза охрана не пустила его в палату. Хэппи, краснея, пояснил: 

— Прости, кэп, он никого не хочет видеть. 

В среду Стив позвонил Пеппер, но звонок перевёлся на голосовую почту. 

«Здравствуйте, вы позвонили Пеппер Поттс. Сейчас я на совещании и не могу ответить. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение после сигнала». 

Что тут скажешь? «Привет, Тони меня не пускает, а мне очень нужно вправить ему мозги»? 

Стив повесил трубку. 

* * *

Весь город охватила разруха. На соседней улице половина домов стояли брошенные, кое-где уже темнели разбитые окна, и на асфальте поблёскивало стеклянное крошево. Но здесь, под окнами квартиры Стива, всё было чинно. На тротуаре стояли туго завязанные мусорные пакеты, в клумбе у входа цвели чахлые маргаритки. Иногда мимо проезжал фургон с кофе на вынос. Фургон был воплощением порядка и незыблемости прежнего мира; провожая его взглядом, Стив убеждался, что не всё потеряно. Нью-йоркцы всё ещё пьют кофе и едят сэндвичи. Эту часть реальности Танос не тронул. 

С квартирой Стиву помог Фьюри — давно, больше года назад. В ту пору Стив мотался по миру, выслеживая террористов и пытаясь додушить остатки вездесущей «Гидры». В Америку не рвался — не хотел лишний раз мозолить глаза генералу Россу, — но по долгу службы всё же бывал в Нью-Йорке пару раз в месяц. 

Для таких случаев нужен был свой угол — место, где поспать и принять душ. Старая квартира давно была опечатана. Ник Фьюри нашёл по своим каналам здание, предназначенное под снос — обветшалый, наполовину расселённый трехэтажный дом с протекающей крышей. 

Внутри дом был таким же непрезентабельным, как и снаружи: лестничные проёмы без окон, неудобные планировки, старая проводка. В квартирке Стива была всего одна спальня и диван в гостиной. Диван ужасно скрипел, пружины больно впивались в тело. Потом Стив обещал себе, что подкрутит болты и поменяет диванные подушки, но руки так и не дошли. 

— Ну, это не страшно, — отмахивался Фьюри. — Знаешь, что главное в бегах? 

— Самоконтроль? — предположил Стив. 

Фьюри поморщился, будто лимона откусил, и по слогам произнёс: 

— Бе-зо-пас-ность.

_Ах да._

— У тебя будет всего одна соседка, старушка с деменцией. Я навёл справки — она почти не выходит из дома и плевать хотела на супергероев, даже Халка от Чёрной Вдовы не отличит. Здесь тебя никто не найдёт, ручаюсь. 

Фьюри знал, что говорит. За всё время, что Стив снимал эту квартиру, ему ни разу не досаждали ни соседи, ни военные, ни агенты «Гидры», ни даже журналисты. Даже после провала с Таносом никто не устраивал митинги у Стива под окнами и не обрывал телефон. 

— В общем, дом отличный, — подытожил тогда Фьюри. — Да, не отель Уолдорф-Астория. Но всё нужное под рукой. 

Иногда Стив вспоминал прежнюю квартиру — мир, каким он был до Заковии, когда ещё имели значение бытовые безделицы: пластинки, книжки, коврики, чашки-ложки. В новом доме это было бы неуместно. Стив нарочно не заводил лишних вещей и не привязывался к месту, и квартира часто пустовала; иногда в неё, выбираясь из Ваканды, заезжал Баки. Бывало, они со Стивом пересекались на кухне и вместе ужинали. 

Вопреки всем истерикам Тони и Наташи, Земля продолжала вертеться в привычном темпе, в почтовом ящике появлялись счета, а диван по-прежнему скрипел. Этажом ниже соседка сутками смотрела магазин на диване, и по ночам Стив засыпал под рекламу чудо-швабры. 

Всё было нормально. 

* * *

Но вечером в пятницу что-то изменилось. 

После очередного беспутного визита к Тони Старку Стив приехал домой злой и уставший. По дороге он купил замороженную пиццу и уже представлял, как сунет её в духовку. Стив припарковал мотоцикл на своём обычном месте, накрыл его чехлом и зашёл в дом. 

Квартира встретила его темнотой. Стив зашёл в кухню и щёлкнул включателем. На долю секунды лампочка ярко вспыхнула и тут же погасла, снова погрузив комнату во тьму. 

— Блин. 

Стив положил пакет с пиццей на стол и порылся в кухонных ящиках: кажется, где-то здесь были запасные лампочки. Тумба стояла у окна. Если бы не перегоревшая лампочка, Стив бы и не подошёл к окну, и уж тем более не разглядел бы, что происходит на парковке. Рядом с мотоциклом Стива припарковался тёмно-серый форд-универсал. 

Наблюдая за ним, Стив некоторое время постоял в темноте, не двигаясь. Он видел руки на руле, но не видел лица. Водитель форда не спешил выходить из машины: прошло секунд тридцать, потом минута, а он всё ещё сидел, вцепившись в руль. 

Стив отвернулся от окна, нашарил сменную лампочку в ящике и полез на табуретку. Когда он вернулся к окну, форда уже не было. Ветер гонял по пустой парковке скомканную газету, и она мелькала белым пятном между мусорными баками. 

Стива кольнула неприятная мысль: _надо было приглядеться к номерам, а не к водителю. Теряешь форму._

В субботу он нет-нет, да и ловил себя на размышлениях о водителе форда, а в воскресенье снова заметил ту же машину, но теперь уже на парковке у спортзала. 

Стив знал, что таких совпадений не бывает. Он записал номер машины на тыльной стороне руки. 

— Алло, Роуди? Окажи мне услугу. 

* * *

В понедельник Роудс приехал на базу Мстителей с ворохом бумажек и, передавая папку, проворчал: 

— Только никому. А то мне голову открутят. 

Стив открыл папку на первом листе. Тревогу Роуди можно было понять — в бумагах значились не просто имя владельца машины и штат, а ещё личные данные, номер страховки, даже адрес. 

Вечером того же дня Стив привёз папку домой. Сняв куртку и ботинки, он прошёл в кухню-гостиную. На кресле валялась толстовка Баки, небрежно брошенная на спинку. Стив разгладил толстовку, свернул и положил на стеллаж — там уже высилась ровная стопка вещей, которые Стив собирался отнести в прачечную. 

Вечер был совершенно свободен. Стива давно уже раздражала бездеятельность, а теперь — впервые со времён битвы с Таносом — наконец-то появилось важное дело. Стив сел на диван и открыл папку.

Итак, Александр Бергман. Год рождения — 1976. Место рождения — Киев, СССР. Номер медицинской страховки — 091924… ну, здесь всё понятно. 

Эмигрировал в Америку по квоте для высококвалифицированных кадров в 1998 году. Неплохо для парня в двадцать два года. По образованию математик, работал программистом. Первая строчка в американском резюме — компания из Силиконовой долины. Сфера деятельности — разработка мобильных приложений для людей с ограниченными возможностями. 

Через пару лет грянул крах доткомов. Компания разорилась, Бергман пару месяцев просидел без работы и переехал в Нью-Йорк. Там он устроился в крупную медицинскую компанию — программировал высокотехнологичные слуховые аппараты. Жизнь стала налаживаться: он женился на американке и купил дом в пригороде. 

В 2003 году родилась дочь. В 2012 году супруги оформили развод — тихо и мирно, без суда и раздела имущества. Дочь осталась с отцом, учится в старшей школе в Квинсе. В семье две машины: шевроле двухлетней давности и старенький подержанный форд-универсал, приобретённый в прошлом году у перекупщика. Именно этот форд и засветился на хвосте у Стива. 

На первый взгляд придраться не к чему. Хорошая кредитная история, в правонарушениях не замечен, свидетелем преступлений не был, исковых заявлений не подавал. За двадцать лет в Америке заработал всего два штрафа за парковку в неположенном месте.

На фотографии с водительских прав — типичный мужик чуть за сорок, спокойное лицо с тяжёлой челюстью, волосы тёмные, глаза голубые. Физическая подготовка никакая. На лице не написано, что он шпион, но у кого написано. Всё надо проверять, копнув поглубже. Этим Стив и собирался заняться в ближайшие пару недель. 


	2. Стив ищет ответы

За обедом Наташа спросила: 

— Ну, съездил к Старку? Как успехи? 

Стив ковырнул вилкой брюссельскую капусту. 

— Нормально. Сейчас он не в лучшей форме, а в остальном… Держится пока. 

— Всё ещё злится? 

— Немного. 

— Действительно немного, или ты говоришь так, чтобы я не падала духом? 

Брюссельская капуста перекатилась через край тарелки и зелёной кляксой шмякнулась на белый стол. Стив взял салфетку, завернул в неё капусту и положил на край подноса. 

_ Как бы так ответить, чтобы не соврать. _

— Думаю, ему уже лучше. Конечно, он слаб и иногда слишком резок. Но в целом всё не так плохо. 

Наташа покачала головой. 

— Какой ты деликатный, Роджерс. А по тебе и не скажешь. 

Подцепив с тарелки кусочек бифштекса, она отправила его в рот, прожевала и задумчиво изрекла: 

— У Старка все претензии — обида за то, что тебя не было рядом, когда он бился с Таносом. Помнишь, как он сказал тогда? «Ты был мне нужен». Можно подумать, все остальные были друг другу не нужны. Но нет, хотелки Старка всегда должны быть на первом месте. 

— Он не это имел в виду. 

— Да нет, именно это, — возразила Наташа. — Старк ищет виноватых, неужели не видишь? Припоминает нам все косяки, и ладно бы только косяки. По его замыслу ты должен был полететь с ним на Титан. Бросить всех на Земле. Биться с ним плечом к плечу на фоне космоса, и вот тогда мы бы точно победили Таноса. Шикарная влажная фантазия, даже дух захватывает!

— Нат, я же просил: успокойся, а. Так мы ничего не исправим. 

— А  _ как _ мы исправим? — Наташа наклонилась вперёд. Стив видел синяки у неё под глазами, серые тонкие веки и лопнувшие сосудики в уголках глаз. — Ну скажи: как? Танос мёртв, камни уничтожены. Что ещё ты надеешься придумать? 

Она смотрела на него через стол, наклонив голову набок. Будь Наташа чуть мягче, чуть простодушнее, чуть слабее — поражение сломило бы её. Но Наташа родилась, чтобы жать на газ. Стив любил её за это и мирился с последствиями. 

Сегодня он собирался рассказать ей о форде, а она на пустом месте прицепилась с очередными претензиями в адрес Тони. Будто ему заняться больше нечем, кроме как разнимать обиженных. 

— Мы всё исправим, — твёрдым голосом сказал он, не глядя в глаза Наташе. — Когда соберём Мстителей и придумаем план. 

— Стив, да никого мы не соберём. И какой, чёрт побери, план?

— Будь добра, передай перец. 

— Стив. 

— Перец. Пожалуйста. 

Сдавшись, она потянулась за перечницей и поставила её рядом с тарелкой Стива. 

— Ты невыносим, знаешь? 

Он кивнул, поперчил брюссельскую капусту и отправил её в рот: безвкусно. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Утром во вторник расписание было пустым — ни дел, ни обещаний. Стив решил навестить Бергмана. Адрес был указан на первой странице дела. 

Александр Бергман жил в небольшом городке в Нью-Джерси. Дом как дом: два этажа, гараж, пустой бассейн, зелёная изгородь. На заднем дворе стоял старый фургон с зашторенными окнами — в таких фургонах американцы средних лет ездят с детьми в отпуск в парк Йосемити. Фасад был облицован ровными белыми досками, окна первого этажа наполовину скрылись за пышными кустами гортензий. Такие же дома для среднего класса — благополучные, устойчивые, созданные для того, чтобы однажды стать семейным гнездом, — были здесь на каждом шагу, и дом Бергмана ничем не выделялся среди прочих. 

Задняя дверь была не заперта. Прежде чем взяться за ручку, Стив привычно надел перчатки из амуниции Капитана, но почти сразу понял, что перестраховка напрасна. Стоило ему открыть дверь, изнутри пахнуло затхлым и застоявшимся воздухом. В дом давно никто не заходил — к чему тут заботы об отпечатках пальцев. 

Стив прошёл одну комнату за другой, начиная с кухни. В холодильнике прокисло молоко. На нижней полке лежал кусок заплесневелого сыра, а в отделении для овощей — пара подгнивших огурцов. Хлеб в хлебнице ссохся до состояния камня. 

Дальше по коридору была гостиная — просторная и светлая, с мягким диваном, телевизором в полстены и кучей фотографий на стенах. По фотографиям можно было проследить взросление темноволосой девочки с косичками. Вот она начинает ходить; вот впервые посещает Диснейленд в Орландо; вот они с отцом хвастаются уловом на озере; вот девочка — уже постарше, — выступает в школьном рождественском спектакле.

Здесь же, на стене, иногда встречались фотографии и самого Бергмана — рядом с дочерью, в кругу коллег, с бывшей женой. Жена была красавица — тяжеловекая, с прямым носом и роскошными густыми волосами. Пары фотографии не хватало — кто-то снял рамки со стены, и на их месте торчал лишь пустой гвоздь. Стив поискал взглядом рамки — вдруг упали за тумбу, — но не нашёл. 

На втором этаже, в спальне Бергмана, Стив обшарил тумбочки и шкаф, заглянул под кровать и в примыкающую к комнате ванную, но снова не обнаружил ничего подозрительного. 

Оставался только кабинет. Как и везде, здесь было пусто и пыльно. На столе лежал макбук, на полке над столом висели дипломы и медали. Похоже, Бергман занимался парусным спортом. Стив наугад открыл макбук и попробовал запустить, но аккумулятор сел. В поисках зарядки Стив выдвинул верхний ящик стола и уставился на стопку вырезок из газет. 

На первой полосе верхней газеты красовалась большая фотография Баки. Её венчал размашистый заголовок: «ЗИМНИЙ СОЛДАТ НА СВОБОДЕ». 

Стива что-то кольнуло в сердце. 

Он вытащил газеты из ящика. Внушительная стопка: фотографии из личного дела, с камер наблюдения, из музея Капитана Америки. Снимки Баки не так уж часто печатали в газетах, но Бергман умудрился собрать неплохую коллекцию. 

Вдруг во дворе хлопнула дверь фургона. Стив задвинул ящик и выглянул из-за шторы. На лужайке перед фургоном валялась сумка на длинном ремне. Из фургона доносился грохот; вскоре дверь распахнулась, и на лужайку выскочила девица с бутылкой. Отхлебнув из бутылки, она пнула сумку и, не удержав равновесия, рухнула на траву. 

Некоторое время Стив наблюдал за ней: смотрел, как она свирепо выдирает травинки из земли и прикладывается к бутылке. Вспомнил строчку из личного дела Бергмана: дочь 2003 года рождения. Девочка выглядела старше своих лет. Густые брови, темные волосы — уже без косичек, как на детских фотографиях, но с цветными прядками. Мешковатая, бесформенная одежда. 

Стив подумал:  _ все нынешние дети выглядят чересчур взрослыми. _

Захватив с собой макбук, он спустился вниз по лестнице и толкнул дверь, ведущую на задний двор. 

— Привет. Ты… эээ… ты здесь живёшь, верно?

Девица поднялась на ноги и с опаской шагнула назад. Взгляд мазнул по лицу Стива, спустился вниз по свитеру и перебежал к макбуку. Стив инстинктивно прижал его к правому боку. 

— Я кое-кого ищу. 

Девица глотнула из бутылки. Стив кашлянул и попробовал пойти в лоб. 

— Ты дочь Александра Бергмана, верно? Где он сейчас? 

Она пожала плечами. 

— В смысле, он где-то здесь? В городе?

Опять пожала плечами. Стив хотел обратиться по имени, но сообразил, что не знает его. Когда листал бумаги, даже внимания не обратил. 

— Слушай… ммм... я Стив Роджерс. Ну, Капитан Америка. И мне очень нужно поговорить с твоим отцом. Что-нибудь слышала обо мне? 

Девица хрипло спросила:

— А есть кто-то, кто не слышал? 

Ответ звучал не очень-то дружелюбно, но Стив рассудил, что любой ответ лучше, чем глухое молчание. 

— Насчёт отца. Ты не знаешь или не хочешь говорить? 

— Да это ты должен знать. Ну, куда отправляются те, кого Танос разнёс — в рай, наверное? 

Повисла нехорошая пауза. Стив не знал, что сказать. Прежде его общение с подростками сводилось к записи пропагандистских роликов для школы. Ведите себя хорошо, не сквернословьте, не пейте, не курите, не спите с кем попало, не грубите старшим — в таком примерно духе. 

— То есть… — медленно проговорил Стив, — твой отец… 

— Моего отца развеяло вместе со всеми. Надеюсь, ты не посочувствовать пришёл. 

— Эээ… Нет. 

— Это хорошо. А то у тебя хреново получается. 

Пауза стала ещё тягостнее. Поразмыслив, девица снова приложилась к бутылке, одним глотком допила её и, прицелившись, отправила в кусты. Из кустов раздалось бодрое звяканье, возвестившее о том, что этот финт она проделывает не впервые. 

— Так, — сказал Стив. — Тогда второй вопрос. На твоего отца оформлена машина, серый форд-универсал. Может, кто-то ещё на нём ездит? Твоя мать? 

— Оу, это вряд ли. Мать-то тоже развеяло. Мне так её муж сказал, нынешний. По-о-о-олный мудак. Даже похлеще вас, Мстителей. 

Стив был уже не рад, что девица разговорилась. Но не бросать же всё посреди разговора.  _ Она подросток, подростки всех провоцируют, не сдавайся и не ведись.  _

— У кого ещё был доступ к машине? 

— У меня. Это я за тобой ездила. 

— Зачем? 

— Какая разница? Может, хотела в глаза посмотреть. 

Она залезла в карман, достала пачку сигарет и, покачиваясь, чиркнула зажигалкой перед носом. Зажигалка поддалась не сразу. С третьего раза девчонка чуть не спалила брови, но всё-таки подожгла сигарету.

Разговор затягивался, а Стив уже хотел уйти. 

— Твоего отца кто-нибудь искал? 

— Ну да. Ты. 

— Нет, я имею в виду… ммм… кто-нибудь с работы. В смысле, я нашёл вырезки из газет в ящике стола… 

— Какие ещё вырезки? 

— С суперсолдатами, — расплывчато произнёс Стив. — То есть с Зимним солдатом. Может, этим кто-нибудь интересовался?

Уже потом до него дошло, что говорить об этом в лоб было глупо до неприличия; но в тот момент он растерялся, сдал назад и не сумел выразиться аккуратнее. В глазах девчонки мелькнула тень озадаченности — казалось, Стив нёс полную ерунду, но она искренне пыталась понять, о чём он толкует. Прошло секунды две… три… и тут она в голос расхохоталась. Будто Стив выдал искромётную шутку.

— А-ха-ха! Ха! Ха! 

Смех перерос в кашель. Девица похлопала себя по груди и откашлялась. 

— Мы кто тебе — красные шпионы? Водка, клюква, балалайка? Ты совсем уже, что ли? 

В устах подростка идея, не лишённая оснований, звучала как жалкая теория заговора, и вдобавок пропахшая нафталином. 

— Тогда зачем твоему отцу Зимний солдат? 

— Зимний солдат, Зимний солдат, — вяло передразнила она. — Знаешь, что меня в тебе поражает? Ты реально думаешь, что мир крутится вокруг супергероев. 

Всё это Стив уже слышал — от Земо. Мысленно отметил:  _ говорит так, будто всё про меня знает.  _ Начитаются Википедии, насмотрятся документалок и несут чёрт знает что. Все одинаковые. 

Девчонка сделала ещё затяжку, раздавила окурок в траве и проворчала себе под нос:

— А, чего я перед тобой распинаюсь. Бак намекал, что временами у тебя едет крыша. Надо было слушать… 

Стив моргнул. Это было что-то новенькое. 

— Что ты сказала? 

— Ничего. 

— Повтори, — потребовал Стив. 

Он услышал в своём голосе жёсткие командные нотки. Девица тоже услышала, и ей это не понравилось. Фыркнув, она отбросила волосы с лица, отряхнула руки и развернулась к фургону. Стив шагнул за ней, но не успел на долю секунды: дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом. 

— Эй! — он постучал кулаком по двери. — Выходи немедленно. 

В фургоне раздавался грохот, скрип, шорох коробок. Стив продолжал молотить в дверь; с каждым ударом всё больше распалялся и даже оставил вмятину по форме кулака. 

Злился не столько на девицу, сколько на себя — ну как можно так теряться от слова «Баки». Он ведь это уже проходил.

— Я кому говорю!

Дверь распахнулась, и девица возникла на пороге. Стив по инерции чуть было не ударил в то место, где только что была вмятина в двери, а теперь оказалось лицо. 

— Ты достал, — сообщила она и сунула ему под нос фоторамку. — На, гляди. Ещё раз накинешься на мой фургон, я тебя укушу, понял? 

Стив машинально взял фоторамку. Перед ним был слегка пожелтевший чёрно-белый снимок: молодая пара позирует перед камерой в пышно украшенном вестибюле. Оба в вечерних нарядах: она в платье, он в чёрном костюме и белой рубашке. Он держит её за талию. У неё — тонкие брови и подведённые глаза; у него — тяжёлый взгляд и бледное лицо без улыбки. 

Девушка была ему не знакома, но мужчину Стив узнал сразу — Зимний солдат. 

— Откуда это у тебя? 

Девчонка ткнула пальцем в женщину на снимке. От рук пахло табаком. 

— Это моя бабка, ясно? А он, — она кивнула на Зимнего солдата, — мой дед. Теперь отдай фотку и отвянь. 

Стив оторвал взгляд от фотографии. Дочь Бергмана смотрела на него без улыбки. 

— Фотку, — повторила она, выдернула рамку у Стива из рук и опять закрылась в фургоне. 

Стив остался один на улице. Огляделся, зачем-то посмотрел на дом, на гараж, на окна второго этажа, где был кабинет Бергмана. 

Ничего не понял. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Никаких других объяснений не последовало. Ночью Стив не мог уснуть и, прикрывая глаза, видел перед собой снимок. 

Мозг услужливо подбрасывал объяснения. Похоже, Бергман — психопат, одержимый Зимним солдатом. Коллекционировал фотографии, статьи, газетные вырезки. Может быть, восхищался Зимним и в какой-то момент захотел стать к нему причастным. Склеил в фотошопе снимок Зимнего со снимком своей матери, повесил на стену и промыл мозги дочери. Одурачить подростка совсем не сложно; в конце концов, это же почти ребёнок. 

А вдруг она психически нездорова? Может, девочка галлюцинирует. А может, дразнит Стива в расчёте на то, что имя Баки непременно выбьет его из колеи. 

Где-то на задворках мелькала неприятная мысль, которая не вписывалась в общую картину. На фото Зимний солдат выглядел… нет, не то чтобы радостным, радости он знал. Но точно не таким, как на задании, и не таким, каким его знал Стив. Если это монтаж — откуда Бергман взял исходник? Может, это маска, как в случае с Земо? Если так — надо немедленно найти, изъять, зачистить. 

Надо что-то сделать. Прямо завтра. Матрас противно скрипнул под весом тела. На часах было два десять. Стив пообещал себе, что утром всё разузнает, но всё равно не смог заснуть и лишь ворочался, думая о Баки, о девчонке и её отце. 

В четвёртом часу терпение лопнуло. Стив опустил ноги на пол, взял телефон с тумбочки и набрал номер Тони. Ответили не сразу. 

— Роджерс, ты соображаешь, который час? 

— Прости, я знаю, что поздно, но ты ведь раньше пяти не засыпаешь. Или теперь засыпаешь?.. 

— Ты задаёшь слишком интимные вопросы. Что хотел-то? 

— Дай поговорить с Пятницей. 

Тони уточнил: 

— Зачем? 

— Нужна кое-какая информация. 

— Открой браузер, найди белый прямоугольничек наверху и вбей в него по буквам г-у-г-л… 

— Ты поможешь или как? 

По ту сторону трубки Старк вздохнул, что-то щёлкнуло, и раздался прохладный женский голос. 

— Капитан? 

_ Фух, не всё потеряно.  _

— Привет, Пятница. Мне надо найти родственников человека из другой страны. Сможешь? 

— Назовите имя. 

— Александр Бергман, живёт в Нью-Джерси, диктую номер медицинской страховки, — Стив потянулся к папке с личным делом и продиктовал цифры. — Нужны данные по его матери. 

— Данные из открытых источников? 

— Любые, какие найдёшь. Неважно, откуда. 

— Одну минутку, Капитан. 

Он ждал, прижимая трубку к уху. 

— Что конкретно вас интересует? — осведомилась Пятница. 

Со Старком она позволяла себе иронию и своенравность, но со Стивом была отстранённо-вежлива и бесстрастна. 

— Как зовут, сколько лет, где жила раньше, где живёт сейчас. 

— Ольга Бергман, родилась 16 мая 1943 года в семье военных. В октябре сорок девятого её отец был командирован в Восточный Берлин, в пятьдесят четвертом году его отозвали обратно в Киев. Какое-то время училась и работала в Москве, затем снова в Киеве. 

— То есть в детстве пять лет она прожила в Германии. Неплохо знает иностранные языки?

— Да, Ольга владела немецким и английским.

— Говоришь в прошедшем времени. Значит...

— Да, Ольга умерла в девяносто шестом. Осложнения после химиотерапии, рак лёгких. 

— Муж, дети?

— В браке не состояла. Был сын, ему передала свою фамилию. 

— Есть данные об отцовстве? 

— В свидетельстве о рождении в графе стоит прочерк. 

Чем дальше, тем меньше Стиву это нравилось. 

— Окей, понял. Скажи ещё: что у неё с профессией? 

— В шестидесятом году поступила в Московский государственный университет. Механико-математический факультет, дипломная работа посвящена связи математики с робототехникой. После университета работала в институте прикладной математики. Вам нужны данные о диссертации?

— Нет, забудь. Лучше скажи, что насчёт спецслужб. 

— С высокой долей вероятности была завербована в КГБ в 1968 году, но архивы пока засекречены. Можно судить о вербовке только из свидетельских показаний, а они не всегда надёжны.

— Есть фотографии тех лет?

— Уже отправила на вашу электронную почту. 

— Спасибо. Передай Тони, что я его должник. Последний вопрос — ты можешь проанализировать связи? Сверить совпадения по годам, местам и именам? 

— С кем именно? 

— Ищи все точки пересечения с «Гидрой» и проектом «Зимний солдат». 

— Данных по этому проекту мало, — предупредила Пятница. — Есть личное дело Зимнего солдата, которое раздобыла Наташа Романофф, и несколько протоколов допросов. 

— Сойдёт и это. 

— Желаете сузить поиск по временному диапазону? 

Стив прокрутил в голове:  _ год рождения Бергмана — семьдесят шестой. _

— Ищи пересечения в семьдесят пятом году.

На пару секунд Пятница замолкла и после паузы деловито сообщила: 

— Обнаружено два совпадения.

— Тоже отправь на почту. 

— Да, Капитан. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Утром на базе Мстителей царило оживление. Пару дней назад где-то в Латинской Америке банда устроила погромы на улицах, и беспорядки быстро прокатились сразу по трём городам. 

Погромы не стоили того, чтобы тратить на них время. Стив решил: ну их к чёрту, это просто уличные банды. С ними могла бы справиться и местная полиция, но Роудс схватил своих парней и рванул в Венесуэлу, а Наташа взялась дистанционно курировать операции, не выезжая с базы. Оба не знали, куда себя деть, и готовы были ввязаться в любую авантюру. В другой раз Стив бы рассердился, что его мнения даже не спросили, но в этот раз был рассеян, думал не о том и даже забыл поинтересоваться, как там дела.

Пока Наташа разворачивала виртуальные экраны с прямой трансляцией новостных выпусков, Стив распечатал всё, что ночью прислала Пятница. 

Сканы, копии, стенограммы, выцветшие фотографии Ольги. Пятница нашла три снимка: выпускная фотография, сделанная при окончании университета, 1965 год; фото в лаборатории института прикладной математики, 1969 год; фото на митинге, 1993 год. 

Теперь Стив сумел разглядеть Ольгу повнимательнее. Вчера при беглом просмотре ему показалось, что девушка ничем не примечательна, но на снимках Пятницы она сияла. Живая, сильная женщина с мягкими чертами лица. Энергичные позы, экспрессивные жесты. Лицо открытое, с гусиными лапками вокруг глаз; к человеку с таким лицом легко подойти на улице или на вечеринке, попросить помощи или затеять ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. 

Стиву пришло в голову, что на вчерашней фотографии Ольга просто нервничала. Она стояла рядом с Зимним солдатом, он держал её за талию. Может быть, она боялась и оттого была не похожа на себя. 

_ Нет, не ври себе. Страх выглядит не так. _

— Стив, ты вообще меня слышишь? 

Он поднял голову. Закинув ноги на столешницу, Наташа не сводила с него глаз. 

— А? 

— Я спросила, что ты думаешь насчёт погромов. 

— Извини, задумался, — Стив захлопнул папку. — Насчёт погромов — думаю, игра не стоит свеч. 

— Мы не имеем права игнорировать комиссию ООН, — напомнила Наташа. — Заковианское соглашение, помнишь? 

Стив хотел было напомнить, что лично он не подписывал бумаги и другим советовал не подписывать. Но это было бы мелко и глупо, да и толку-то: после драки кулаками не машут. 

— А насчёт стел? Ещё не думал? 

— Каких стел? — Стив встал из-за стола и пошёл к кофемашине. Голова соображала неважно. 

Наташа что-то пробормотала о белом цвете. Кофемашина загрохотала, заглушая её слова. Подставив чашку, Стив прислушивался к жужжанию; в душе поднималось глухое безадресное раздражение, которое некуда было деть. 

Когда он снова повернулся к столу, Наташа стояла над папкой Бергмана и перелистывала бумаги. 

— Тебе разве не говорили, что нельзя брать чужое без спроса?

Она осеклась, но не смутилась. 

— Прости. Хотела понять, что с тобой не так. 

Ни тени стыда в голосе. 

— Со мной всё в порядке, — Стив оттеснил Наташу плечом, сел в кресло и поставил чашку на стол. Папка была раскрыта на странице с отчётом по связям. 

Мешанина имён, цифр, ссылок на протоколы допросов. Стив ещё не разобрался в этом, но одно понял ясно: Ольга Бергман действительно была знакома с Зимним солдатом. Одна эта мысль вызывала у него головную боль. 

— Стив, — помедлив, сказала Наташа. 

Голос у неё был напряжённый. 

— М?

— Если хочешь поговорить, я рядом. 

Взгляд Стива остановился на строчке. 

— В каком смысле? Ты в курсе?.. 

Он даже не знал, как это сформулировать. «Ты в курсе, что Зимний спал с женщиной из КГБ» — так, что ли? 

Краем глаза заметил, что Наташа кивнула. 

— Ты это сейчас прочла? — уточнил Стив. — Или раньше тоже знала? 

— Ну… Баки мне кое-что рассказывал. Давно. 

Головная боль запульсировала в затылке и жаркой волной перетекла к виску. 

— Насколько давно? 

— Слушай, Стив, ты не кипятись. Он ведь не хотел скрывать. 

_ Не хотел, но скрыл. Тебе рассказал, а мне нет. Чёрт, как не хочется думать.  _

— Я не спрашивал про Баки. Я спросил, насколько давно ты знаешь про Бергманов. 

Наташа села на свой стул и подкатила его ближе к столу Стива. Теперь он заметил, что лицо у неё сочувственное. 

— Я начну издалека, окей? Ты был в отъезде, на задании... Помнишь миссию в Южной Африке, с наркоторговцами? Я осталась в Ваканде, а ты уехал. 

— Это было почти три года назад. 

— Два с половиной, — поправила Наташа. 

Стив скрестил руки на груди. Наташа поёжилась. 

— Слушай. После разморозки он кое-что вспомнил. Про «Гидру» и работу с КГБ. Пришёл ко мне, чтобы уточнить детали. Дело не в тебе, просто… ну, к кому ещё пойти поговорить про КГБ, если не ко мне? 

Стив промолчал. Наташа нервно расчесала волосы рукой. 

— Ну, слово за слово, всё и выяснилось. 

— Всё — это что? 

— Ну, про Ольгу и Александра. Про Бонни. 

_ Точно _ .  _ Девчонку зовут Бонни. Так было написано в деле, а я забыл.  _

— Знаешь подробности? — осторожно спросила Наташа. 

Стив помотал головой влево-вправо. Головная боль вспыхнула с новой силой. 

— В общем… У Зимнего была одна связь. Давно, в начале семидесятых. Он выполнял задание в Киеве, и у него барахлила рука. Была одна женщина, которая следила за электроникой в руке. Она то ли робототехникой занималась, то ли биомеханикой. У Зимнего солдата с ней было что-то вроде... вроде романа. 

Слово «роман» она проговорила осторожно, наблюдая за реакцией Стива. Стив остался безучастен. 

— Баки вспомнил её и захотел найти. Я немного помогла с поиском, и в итоге он выяснил, что она умерла в девяностых. Зато есть сын, у сына дочка. Оба в Нью-Йорке. 

У Стива в голове сложилась картинка. Память — это паззл: ищешь кусочек среди пестрого полотна, и вдруг глаз цепляется за нужную форму. Сразу понимаешь, что паззл сходится. 

— Он поэтому начал мотаться в Нью-Йорк? Останавливался у меня в квартире?.. 

Наташа закусила губу. 

— Только не принимай на свой счёт, окей? Думаю, он не собирался ничего скрывать, просто хотел побольше узнать о Зимнем солдате. Познакомиться с теми людьми. Что-то вспомнить…

— Пожить двойной жизнью, — подсказал Стив. — Кто ещё поможет с этим, если не ты. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


С базы Мстителей он ушёл. Наташа порывалась объясниться, оправдывалась, просила не злиться — он молчал. Чтобы не ругаться, уехал на тренировку, в зале долго молотил грушу и трижды сбил её с подвесного крюка. Легче не стало. 

Голова болела всё сильнее, всё ярче; последний раз Стив испытывал что-то подобное задолго до сыворотки. Тогда все клялись, что от формулы доктора Эрскина здоровье станет огого. До конца жизни — никаких головных болей, давления, простуд и тому подобной ерунды, отвлекающей от подвигов.  _ Выходит, и здесь наврали.  _

Психосоматика — так это, кажется, называлось. Боль затекала в глаза и уши, ввинчивалась в висок раскалённым шурупом и усиливалась от света. К обеду Стив забрал пачку таблеток из аптечки в тренажёрном зале и поехал домой. 

Дома принял сразу горсть обезболивающего, задёрнул шторы, лёг на диван. Старался не думать, просто спать, но во сне видел Баки, и не думать не получалось. 

Сон пропитался тяжёлой мутью мигрени. Баки появился в красном мареве боли — неразборчивый и будто незнакомый. Другое лицо, другое тело; другие движения и взгляд другой. Хотелось отделаться от наваждения, но сон всё длился и длился. 

_ Бак, мне-то казалось, что я тебя знаю. Враньё, враньё, всё враньё.  _

— Стив, просыпайся, — сказал Баки. — Просыпайся, там кто-то пришёл. 

Стив открыл глаза. В дверь отчаянно звонили. Этажом ниже соседка смотрела магазин на диване. Стив даже сквозь стену слышал рекламу овощерезки. 

«Уникальная система из шести разных насадок позволяет резать огурцы, морковь и помидоры быстро и без хлопот. Превосходное приспособление для приготовления салатов и закусок; вчера вы тратили на готовку целый час, но с новой овощерезкой справитесь за пять минут. Убедитесь сами!» 

В дверь продолжали звонить. 

Наконец Стиву надоело, он встал и, не глядя, распахнул дверь — на пороге стояла Наташа. 

— Привет. Ты спал? 

Вид у неё был виноватый. 

— Да, спал. В следующий раз звони заранее. 

Она привалилась к стене. 

— Давай поговорим. 

— Не о чем. 

— Блин, Роджерс. Мне так хреново, когда ты на меня злишься. 

— Надо же. А когда ты врёшь мне — ничего в душе не шевелится. 

Наташа, не мигая, смотрела ему в лицо. 

— Если бы это была моя тайна, я бы тебе рассказала. 

Стив потянулся закрыть дверь, но Наташа вовремя вставила ногу в дверной косяк. Реклама овощерезки подошла к концу; теперь вместо неё крутили рекламу волшебного полотёра. 

Секунда, другая. Наконец Стив сдался. Он посторонился, отчётливо ощущая, что будет жалеть об этом. Наташа вошла и закрыла за собой дверь. 


	3. Стив узнаёт правду

— Ладно. Вот что я понял. Два с половиной года назад Баки пришёл поговорить к тебе о КГБ. Так? 

— Да. 

— Что конкретно он спрашивал? 

— Всякое. Спрашивал, как в КГБ организована техническая поддержка. Где берут учёных, которые помогают с новыми разработками. Спрашивал про связанные институты. 

— Хотел найти эту женщину через них?

— Да, но затея была гиблая. У КГБ нет одного источника кадров. Поди разберись, откуда что вылезло. 

— Но потом он как-то нашёл Ольгу? Без зацепок? 

— Как я поняла, он просто вспомнил имя. Дальше было проще… Брр, у тебя есть что-нибудь выпить? 

Стив покачал головой. Наташа сняла куртку и бросила её на стул; наугад открыла холодильник, перебрала бутыли с молоком и апельсиновым соком. Стив стоял у подоконника спиной к окну и думал, думал… 

Думал о чём-то, что ускользало и пряталось. 

— И как ты тут живёшь, — проворчала Наташа. — Шум от соседей, жрать нечего, да ещё темно, как в гробу… Можно свет включу? 

— Нет. Расскажи про Бергманов. Когда он их нашёл? 

— Не знаю. Примерно год назад. Может, полтора. 

— Полтора года?

— Говорю же — точно не знаю. Он просто однажды обмолвился о Бонни, и я… 

— Так. Повтори ещё раз. Ты знала о существовании Бонни и молчала полтора года? 

У Наташи вырвался вздох. Она закрыла холодильник и привалилась к кухонному шкафчику.  _ Ни дать ни взять усталая мать семейства.  _

— Да, да, звучит паршиво. Я ему говорила: иди, расскажи Стиву. А он как-то отнекивался, уходил от темы… Мне стоило потрясти его как следует, но мы не так уж часто пересекались. Особенно здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Он ведь общался-то в основном с тобой. Ты был его другом, а не я. 

Стив сам не понял, что его так выбесило. Может, бесхитростная честность вперемешку с ложью. «Он общался только с тобой». «Ты был его другом». 

_ Кем я только ему не был, а он мне даже про сына не рассказал.  _

— Нат, — процедил Стив, потирая пальцами переносицу. — Пожалуйста, прекрати. 

— Да что прекратить-то? Окей, ты прав, я облажалась. Я должна была заставить его сказать и зря не заставила. Прости меня, мне правда очень жаль. Но это ваши дела с Барнсом. Нет никакого смысла сваливать всю ответственность на меня. У вас были проблемы — я понимаю, всякое бывает… 

_ Ох ты ж, чёрт.  _

— У нас не было проблем. Закрыли тему. 

— Стив. 

— Закрыли. Тему. 

По глазам Наташи он понял, что в эту секунду она мысленно перебирает колкие слова, что вертятся на языке. Он и сам перебирал. Обстановка накалилась. 

— Кстати, забыла спросить, как ты вообще узнал о Бергманах. 

Наташа взяла из шкафа первую попавшуюся кружку и налила воды из фильтра. На боку кружки виднелась эмблема Капитана — круглый полосатый значок со звездой, — и надпись «Бруклин навсегда». Баки купил эту кружку в «Уолморте» на распродаже и пил из неё кофе по утрам. Ему казалось, что это забавно. 

— Заметил форд-универсал у себя на хвосте. Пробил номера по базе через Роуди, машина зарегистрирована на Бергмана. За рулём была его дочь. Хотя ей по возрасту даже права ещё не положены. 

— А что сам Бергман? 

— Ничего, его развеяло. 

— Вот чёрт, — Наташа выпила воды, покрутила кружку в руках и уточнила: — Выходит, Бонни живет с матерью? 

— Нет, она в доме отца. Вернее, в фургоне на заднем дворе. Мать тоже развеяло. 

Наташа подняла брови. 

— То есть ты познакомился с Бонни, она рассказала тебе про Баки… И что её мать с отцом развеяло?..

— Да. 

— А ты что? 

— Ничего. Задал пару вопросов, потом уехал. 

— Оставил её одну? 

Звучало так, будто он бросил годовалого младенца на съедение волкам. 

— Видела бы ты эту Бонни, — сказал Стив больше из упрямства, чем из здравого смысла. 

— Ребёнок ездил за тобой на машине отца, — с расстановкой сказала Наташа. — Преследовал. Явно искал внимания и помощи. 

— Не такой уж она ребёнок. Я в её возрасте… 

— Да что, блин, с тобой такое? — в сердцах воскликнула Наташа. — Тебе Танос эмпатию отшиб?

— Никто мне ничего не отшиб, и вообще… 

— И вообще ты в порядке, — подхватила Наташа. — Все с ума посходили, зато ты ого-го какой адекватный. Образец ясности ума для всех нас. 

Кровь прилила к лицу Стива; унизительное ощущение, когда щёки, лоб и уши обдаёт липким жаром, и очень хочется что-нибудь разбить. 

— Знаешь, — проговорил он чётким и ровным голосом, — перед тем, как читать мораль, ты бы вспомнила, как врала мне. Полтора года. 

— Не бойся, читать мораль — это по твоей части. 

— Что, прости? 

— Ты слышал.

— Ты про ту историю со Старком? Всё ещё злишься, что я пытаюсь вас помирить? 

Она свирепо засопела и скрестила руки на груди. 

— Чёрт, Наташа! Ну хоть ты-то не начинай! Не Мстители, а избалованные дети, одно-единственное поражение — и уже расклеились. 

— Одно-единственное? — переспросила Наташа. — Стив, да ведь Танос уничтожил полмира! Они все мертвы, неужели ты не… 

Стив не дал ей договорить. 

— Тони сдался и всех проклинает, ты огрызаешься в ответ, да ещё нянчишься с какими-то мелкими бандами вместо полиции. Так нельзя. 

— Ну конечно! Проблема в нас! А я-то думала… 

— Ты тратишь время и силы непонятно на что. А я хотя бы команду пытаюсь сколотить. 

— Ух ты! Команду, значит! И как, получается? 

Стив мысленно уговаривал себя не отвечать, не ввязываться в это дерьмо, не усугублять проблемы…  _ не, не, не.  _ Успокоиться не получалось, и он сделал лучшее, на что был способен — взял паузу. 

— Уходи, — попросил Стив. — Поговорим в другой раз, как остынешь. 

— Как остынем мы оба, — возразила Наташа. Допив воду, она поставила чашку в раковину и вытерла губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты ведь тоже слетаешь с катушек, Роджерс. Не думай, что это незаметно. 

— Ещё раз прошу — иди домой. 

Она злилась на Стива ещё долго — и через день, и через два. Приезжая на базу, Стив не успевал застать её на одном месте: то не приходила, то ушла минуту назад. 

Написал смс: «Прекрати от меня бегать». В ответ Наташа пустила в ход шантаж: «Перестану, как только ты съездишь к Бонни». 

  
  


* * *

Он не мог взять в толк, как это получилось. Это не его ребёнок, не его жизнь, не его ответственность. Баки ничего не рассказывал ни о какой Бонни — и, видимо, вообще не хотел, чтобы Стив соприкасался с этой частью его биографии. 

А теперь послушать Наташу, так виноват именно он, Стив, и ответственность на нём, и надо быть терпимым, и съездить к ребёнку, и что-там-ещё-господи. 

Вот что хуже всего. Не размолвка с Наташей, не этот дурацкий спор, а долгое, умышленное молчание Баки, двоемыслие и двоемирие. Повторяющаяся мысль:  _ ты ничего мне не сказал.  _ Почему, чёрт возьми, почему?  _ Я думал, ближе тебя никого нет, а ты не доверил мне самого главного _ . 

Раньше Стив считал, что они с Баки слеплены из одного теста. Дело даже не в общем детстве, не в дружбе, тянущейся со времён Великой депрессии. Просто они были похожи в несчастье. 

Им обоим не удалось прожить свою жизнь, как все нормальные люди. Не удалось найти работу, построить карьеру, завести семью. Не удалось попутешествовать — в смысле, видеть мир не только из окна боевого вертолёта; не мотаться по городам, выслеживая врагов, а неспешно идти по жизни, держа за руку кого-то, кого любишь. 

У Баки, как и у Стива, не было дома: своей эпохи, живых ровесников, связи с поколением, ощущения своего места в мире. Земля, какой она стала в двадцать первом веке, не была рассчитана на их присутствие. Порой Стив до сих пор ощущал себя затерянным в чужой реальности, но Баки делал реальность чуть более дружелюбной, чуть более… близкой, что ли. С ним Стив знал, что он не один такой. 

_ Это тоже было враньё? _

Чёрт. Что не так? Ста лет знакомства недостаточно? Целый век борьбы, век жертв, век отречения. Стив хоронил Баки, спасал Баки, верил в него, когда никто другой не верил. Баки почти утратил собственное «я», а Стив вернул ему личность. Но, выходит, после всего этого даже не заслужил доверия. 

_ Что, что тебя отпугивало? Что я упустил? Чего ещё не сделал?  _

Стив до костей ободрал свои воспоминания о Баки, но так и не понял, почему тот ничего не рассказал о второй семье. Единственное, что пришло ему в голову, — шальная мысль:  _ а может, это я вторая семья? А та сумасшедшая девчонка и её отец — это первая? _

В поисках ответов он купил зарядку для макбука и перерыл весь жёсткий диск Бергмана: папки, документы, фотографии. Ему хотелось знать, как Баки общался с сыном: писал ли ему в соцсетях или по электронной почте, если писал — как именно. В закладках браузера Стив нашёл почтовый ящик. Письма были аккуратно рассортированы: работа, рассылки, банковские документы, личное. Стив, не задумываясь, ткнул в «Личное» и почти сразу нашёл то, что искал.

«Привет, это я. Буду в Нью-Йорке в конце месяца. Привезти что-нибудь? Как у вас дела?»

«Прости, что ничего не выгорело с яхт-клубом. Пока не могу вырваться»

«Привет. Поздравь от меня Бонни. Как ты?»

«Привет. В ваших краях скоро будет операция, Интерпол ловит террористов. Скажи Бонни, чтобы не околачивалась завтра в районе тридцать второй»

«Привет, всё в силе. Завтра буду в Нью-Йорке. Ты пока дома или уже в командировке?»

Два десятка писем без подписи, отправленных с разных почтовых ящиков. Явно от Баки. Первое пришло в начале прошлого года, последнее — пару месяцев назад. Такие простые добрые письма: Баки интересуется, как дела, помнит про день рождения Бонни и спрашивает, что привезти. Извиняется за срыв планов.  _ Поразительно — у них с Бергманом есть общие планы.  _

Среди этих коротких сообщений Стив нашёл одно, которое его ранило. Дата свежая, всего два месяца назад — а, значит, незадолго до щелчка Таноса. 

«Не читай газет, С. намного лучше, чем о нём пишут. Я вас познакомлю, когда придёт время»

_ Когда придёт время. Ага.  _

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Так продолжалось неделю или полторы; Стив жил, стараясь не задумываться — ходил на пробежку и в тренажёрку и разбирал дела на базе Мстителей. Сразу после щелчка он отдал поручение Ракете и Кэрол Денверс: узнать, откуда взялись камни, и найти их предыдущих владельцев. Он надеялся, что история камней прольёт свет на то, как обратить всё вспять. 

Теперь прошло сколько — месяц, полтора? Достаточно много, чтобы понять бессмысленность усилий. Что бы они не делали, упирались в тупик. 

Сначала сложней всего было переносить бессилие. Но скоро появилась вина: Стив начал корить себя за то, что не сумел предвидеть появление Таноса. Не предугадал, чем кончится космическая Одиссея; даже мысли не допускал, что однажды Мстители могут потерпеть поражение. А ведь большую трагедию видно издалека — она наплывает волной, принося с собой плотную, липкую тревогу. Так было перед Второй Мировой войной, так должно было быть и сейчас. 

Почему же Стив проморгал тревогу? Почему она настигла его так поздно, так не вовремя, когда уже ничего нельзя было сделать? 

Или можно было сделать — а он не смог?

Каждое утро он продирался через толпы митингующих. Люди наводнили широкое зелёное поле за воротами базы. Толпа разрасталась, и всё чаще в ней мелькали плакаты с гневными призывами против Мстителей. Скоро появились репортёры. В газетах, на сайтах и в телевизионных сюжетах стали пачками выходить разгромные статьи. 

Тони смилостивился, позвонил и предложил услуги своей пресс-службы; это было добрым знаком, почти перемирием, но Стив не хотел втягивать в дело «Старк Индастриз». 

— Не надо, всё наладится. 

— Что именно, Роджерс? 

— Всё, Тони. Всё. 

— Скажи, тебя жизнь чему-нибудь учит? Что, нахрен, наладится? 

— Не психуй, тебе вредно. Как здоровье? Я заеду на неделе?

— Заезжай, но без репортёров на хвосте, — Тони положил трубку. 

Ещё Стив перечитывал письма. Натыкался на вещи Баки, разбросанные по квартире. Иногда на парковках искал взглядом темно-серый форд, но его не было видно. 

Однажды на пробежке к нему прицепился бездомный; Стив бежал очень медленно, боясь разбудить мигрень. Бездомный заметил его издалека и разразился проклятиями. 

— Хреновы супергерои! Развалили всё! Переубивали всех! Ещё и живут, как ни в чём не бывало. Да чтоб вас разорвало... 

Пробегая мимо, Стив прибавил скорости. Бездомный, подволакивая ногу, побежал за Стивом, но не догнал и плюнул вслед. 

— Будьте вы прокляты! Все будьте прокляты! 

Больше на пробежку Стив не ходил, а потом перестал ходить и в спортзал. За каждым поворотом ему начали мерещиться люди, обвиняющие супергероев во всех грехах. Стив всё реже появлялся на людях, всё чаще запирался в кабинете на базе, всё больше времени проводил дома. 

Он даже перестал стирать вещи в прачечной на углу. Ради этого пришлось раздобыть ключ от сушильной комнаты в подвале дома; ключ был у соседки и, спустившись на этаж ниже, Стив долго звонил в дверной звонок. Ему открыла сухая чернокожая старуха, обмотанная шалями и свитерами. Медленно шаркая тапочками по полу, она впустила его в квартиру, пропахшую стариной и сыростью. 

В углу захламлённой гостиной громко тарахтел телевизор; пока старуха искала ключи, Стив скользнул взглядом по полкам и комоду. На комоде стояло несколько старых фотографий мальчика в скаутской форме. Стив подошёл ближе и всмотрелся в фотографию; ребёнку было лет десять, но черты его лица показались Стиву смутно знакомыми. 

— Это Ники, мой сын, — сообщила старуха, убавив громкости у телевизора. — Такой был славный ребёнок. Я храню все его медали и дипломы… Ники всегда был умным. Важным человеком стал. 

Она сделала паузу, давая Стиву возможность поддержать разговор. 

— Вы часто с ним видитесь?

Старуха покачала головой и вздохнула: 

— Ники умер несколько лет назад. Опасная работа. 

— Мне очень жаль. 

— Да, это ужасная история. В него стреляли, а операцию он не перенёс. Сердце не выдержало. 

Стив всмотрелся в фотографию; догадка, ранее блуждавшая в виде неоформленной мысли, теперь обрела ясность. Мальчик по имени Ники глядел с прищуром и будто сквозь года просил:  _ эй, Капитан, пригляди за моей матерью _ . 

Что в десять лет, что в пятьдесят Ники всё делал окольными путями и ничего не говорил в лоб. Он давал задания из серии «догадайся сам», и его не волновало, готов Стив к ним или нет. 

— Что поделать, такова наша доля, — старуха сунула Стиву ключ. — Вот, возьмите. 

— Спасибо, миссис Фьюри, — он отвёл глаза от фотографии. — Берегите себя. Я к вам ещё зайду.

Казалось, всё схлопнулось в один ком: недомолвки Баки и Ника Фьюри, упрёки Наташи, выпады Тони. Стив неплохо выносил удары судьбы, когда удары были мощными и редкими; он умел собраться с силами, сцепить зубы и дать решительный отпор врагу. В то же время он совершенно не знал, как вести себя не с врагами, а с друзьями; не в битве, а в обычной жизни; как решать проблемы не рывком, а по чуть-чуть и постоянно. Стив был мастером спринтерских забегов по стрессу, но, как оказалось, не выносил марафон. 

Стив механически выполнял одни и те же действия, день за днём, ночь за ночью, имитируя нормальную жизнь, какой он её помнил. Но однажды проснулся и понял, что больше так не может. Он обязан был снять с души хоть один груз, чтобы не пойти на дно. Ещё раз увидеть Бонни и поговорить. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Стив приехал к дому Бергманов в четыре часа дня — в это время Бонни уже должна была вернуться из школы. Из фургона доносилась музыка или что-то, отдалённо на неё похожее — гром басов, бой барабанов и душераздирающие вопли. Стив постучал в дверь один раз; ответа не было, и он заглянул внутрь. 

Бонни лежала на диване, задрав ноги на подлокотник и закрыв лицо руками. Одной рукой Стив придерживал дверь, в другой держал пакет с продуктами из «Уолморта» — молоко, хлеб, ветчина, сыр, апельсиновый сок, какие-то дурацкие батончики. Нахватал всего подряд, а теперь не знал, куда поставить.

— Ээээ… привет? 

Она отняла руки от лица. Глаза красные и опухшие, тушь стекла на щёки. Музыка продолжала греметь; Стив стоял в дверях и смотрел на Бонни, пытаясь сообразить, как на это реагировать и что сделать. Даже в лучшие времена он никого не умел утешать, а сейчас и подавно. 

— Ты в порядке? 

_ Глупый вопрос. Видно же, что нет.  _

— Эй, — он попытался перекричать музыку. — Куда продукты поставить?

Совесть говорила со Стивом с интонациями Наташи:  _ Роджерс, ты псих совсем? Какие продукты? Спроси, как её поддержать.  _

— Чёрт, ты можешь выключить музыку?

Бонни хлюпнула носом, вытерла щёки и нос рукавом толстовки и щёлкнула кнопкой на колонке. Сразу стало тихо. 

— Ты что тут делаешь?

— Продукты привёз. 

— Какие, в жопу, продукты?

Не разговор, а поэзия. 

— Тебе надо поесть. 

Не дождавшись ответа, он поставил пакет справа от двери, между диваном и мини-холодильником. Там уже стоял бумажный пакет с овощами и фруктами; на пакете Стив заметил эмблему базы Мстителей. 

— Наташа приезжала? 

Бонни покосилась на Стива с недоверием. Настороженно кивнула. 

— Ясно, — сказал Стив. — Ну а ты? Ты как вообще? 

Он не мог придумать ничего умнее. Прошлая встреча не увенчалась успехом, и эта была не лучше. Бонни исподлобья поглядывала на Стива и грызла ноготь большого пальца. 

— Я тут подумал: может, тебе что-нибудь нужно. Из вещей. Или еды. 

— Вы там опухли все, что ли, — пробормотала Бонни с утвердительной интонацией. 

— В каком смысле — опухли? 

— Ты теперь мой спонсор? Или у вас соревнование, кто из Мстителей быстрее меня обработает?

— Я понятия не имею, о чём ты. 

— Ой, да перестань. Ходите тут вдвоём с Вдовой… Носитесь. Будто мне пять лет. 

— Мы не вместе, — зачем-то сказал Стив. Это звучало двусмысленно, и он добавил: — В смысле, мы поссорились. Хотя это неважно. Я просто приехал спросить, чем помочь. 

Бонни пожала плечами. Стив уже начал привыкать к этой раздражающей манере: либо молчание, либо нападки. Каждый взгляд — как ружьё, нацеленное на мир. 

— Ладно, — Стив положил макбук на край дивана. — Вот, возьми, это принадлежит твоему отцу. 

Она посмотрела на макбук, на Стива, потом снова на макбук. 

— Что, уже всё перерыл? Мы с отцом всё ещё красные шпионы? 

— Нет, — сказал Стив. — Извини, я ошибся. 

Слово «извини» подействовало магически: будто из надутого шарика гнева выкачали воздух. Бонни скисла, плечи понуро опустились, а глаза уставились в пол. 

— И ещё одно… Бонни, верно? У тебя есть ещё кто-нибудь из родственников? Тётя, дядя?

Бонни не ответила; он повторил вопрос раз, потом ещё раз, и только с третьего раза Бонни вышла из ступора и промямлила: 

— Отчим. Хочешь меня сбагрить? 

— Ты не можешь жить одна. Пятнадцатилетний ребёнок… 

— Сам ты ребёнок. Мне почти шестнадцать... И я к нему не поеду. Мы, блин, сроду не общались, с хуя ли мне к нему ехать? 

От оборота «с хуя ли» у Стива даже зубы заныли. 

— Бонни, подумай ещё раз. 

— Я уже сто раз думала. 

В таком духе диалог продолжался минут десять; в деле препирательств Бонни достигла вершин мастерства. Разговор кончился тем, что она опять врубила музыку, а он рассердился и хлопнул дверью. 

По пути домой Стив мучительно размышлял: может, и хорошо, что Баки промолчал насчёт Бонни. Воспитателя из Стива бы не вышло. Доброго дядюшки — тем более. Нет никакого смысла сводить вместе людей, столь неподходящих друг другу. И нет никаких шансов остаться в стороне.


	4. Стив держится

На другой день Стив позвонил отчиму Бонни. Разговор получился неутешительный: Стив наседал, отчим отпирался, и всё закончилось руганью. 

— Слушайте, а вы вообще кто? Какая Бонни, какая опека? У меня тут, по-вашему, приют милосердия?

— Нравится вам это или нет, у девочки никого нет, кроме вас. 

— Что значит «никого, кроме вас»? Это не моя дочь, а дочь жены от первого брака. Мы собирались разводиться, а теперь я должен всё бросить и возиться с её ребёнком? С чего ради? 

— Ради порядочности, например? 

— Вы охренели там?! 

— Повторяю: у неё никого нет. 

— А я причём?! Я, что ли, истребил половину народа? Чёрт, да я налоги плачу! Пусть государство разбирается. А вы ещё имеете наглость названивать и вешать на меня чужих детей. У вас совесть есть? 

Стив нажал на кнопку отбоя, сунул телефон в карман и прислонился к стене. Мимо проходили сотрудники базы Мстителей, спешащие в столовую. 

_ Надо связаться с органами опеки. _ Он представил, как звонит в социальную службу, объясняет ситуацию, составляет заявку… социальный работник — добросердечная женщина, как с картинки, — обязательно спросит, кем Стив приходится этой девочке. 

Непонятно, что отвечать. Дядя? Двоюродный дед? Это всё смешно. На заднем плане надрывался телевизор: кто-то в переговорке включил новости. Теперь по всему коридору разносился звучный журналистский призыв, полный затаённого бешенства:

— ...напомним,  _ никто _ из Мстителей до сих пор не прокомментировал меры, предпринятые для предотвращения инопланетных вторжений… Мстители  _ по-прежнему  _ отказываются признавать всемирную катастрофу...

— Эй, Кэп, ты на обед пойдёшь? 

На миг почудилось, что голос принадлежит Сэму. Пришёл с тренировки и зовёт в столовую: «Чёрт, я сейчас бы слона сожрал!». 

Стив моргнул и сфокусировал взгляд на темнокожем лице напротив. Нет, конечно, это не Сэм, а Роудс. 

— Ты разве не в Венесуэле? 

Роудс поднял брови и осторожно ответил: 

— Уже три дня как вернулся. 

За его репликой Стиву послышалось: эй, Кэп, да ты совсем сдурел, в днях путаешься. 

— Говорю, на обед пойдёшь?

— А. Да. Уже иду. 

За обедом они молчали, сосредоточенно поглощая стручковую фасоль и кусочки отбивной. Роудс тревожно поглядывал на Стива через стол. Столы здесь были белые, стулья — белые, стены — белые, и даже подносы белые. 

_ Должно быть, я умер и завис в чистилище. Осталось одно нерешенное дело: Бонни. Куда, куда её деть.  _

— Эй, Кэп. 

— М?

— Ты как, справляешься? 

Самый популярный вопрос последних двух месяцев:  _ привет, ты как?  _ Задавать в тишине, вполголоса, с сочувствующим выражением лица. Вариант ответа только один; другие не принимаются, и даже сомневаться стыдно. 

— Да, — сказал Стив. — А ты? 

— И я. Да… Знаешь, я на той неделе поеду в Мексику, там разгулялся один наркокартель, пора разобраться. Не то чтобы нужна помощь, но если не знаешь, куда себя деть — мы с ребятами будем рады. 

Стив поднял голову от тарелки. 

— Но ты смотри сам, — торопливо прибавил Роуди. — Конечно, лишние бойцы не помешают, но я тебе не командир. Как решишь, так и будет. 

Деликатность была совсем не в характере Роудса; обычно он пёр напролом, не стесняясь, а тут заговорил успокоительно-обтекаемыми формулировками. 

Роудс готовился к этой встрече. Может, даже репетировал разные варианты. Выбрал тот, что звучит приятнее: мол, это не я тебе подсовываю отвлекающий манёвр, а ты сам решаешь принести пользу человечеству. 

_ Неужели со стороны я кажусь настолько убитым, что меня надо чем-нибудь отвлекать?  _

— Спасибо, — сказал Стив, — я подумаю.

Он встал из-за стола и убрал поднос на стеллаж в углу. Роудс смотрел ему вслед с непонятным выражением лица: то ли расстроенным, то ли задумчивым. 

Стоило сделать несколько шагов по коридору, как в кармане зазвонил телефон. Стив взглянул на экран, вздохнул и прижал трубку к уху. 

— Тони, привет. Если ты опять насчёт пресс-службы, то я почти согласен. Но лучше поговорить об этом напрямую с Наташей. 

— Здравствуйте, Капитан, — в трубке раздался прохладный женский голос. Стив споткнулся. — Это Пятница. Вам удобно говорить? Я писала на электронную почту, но вы не ответили. 

— Что случилось? 

— Всё в порядке. Я звоню сообщить, что босс запросил информацию, которую вы искали через меня. 

Стив чуть не поперхнулся. 

— Ты что, рассказала всё Тони? 

— А разве нельзя? — в голосе Пятницы проскользнула тень удивления. — У меня нет никаких указаний о конфиденциальности. 

Переводя на человеческий язык: Роджерс, ты растяпа. 

— Мистер Старк необычайно заинтересовался историей Бонни Бергман.

— Ну ещё бы… 

— Он велел отслеживать ситуацию и сообщать об инцидентах — как ему, так и вам. Я подумала, вам будет интересно узнать, что утром мисс Бергман была задержана за вождение без прав и оскорбление полицейского. 

Из груди Стива вырвался вздох. 

— И это ты называешь «всё в порядке»? Диктуй адрес участка. 

Пришлось уйти с базы и остаток дня снова посвятить Бонни. По дороге в полицейский участок Стив мрачно думал:  _ это не ребёнок, а какое-то наказание.  _ Нет дня без мигрени. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Для вызволения Бонни Стив позаимствовал служебную машину. Сначала полицейские не поверили своим глазам: их поразили и номера с эмблемой «Мстителей», и само появление Капитана. Стив еле отбился от вопросов, а потом ещё полчаса выяснял обстоятельства и уговаривал отпустить Бонни.

Как выяснилось, утром Бонни Бергман ехала в школу. Полицейский заметил её на перекрестке — ему показалось, что девушка за рулём серого форда чересчур юная. Он остановил форд и попросил Бонни показать права; когда выяснилось, что прав нет, потребовал немедленно выйти из машины. 

В ответ Бонни разразилась цветистыми проклятиями, красочно поясняя, что думает о полицейском, обо всей правоохранительной системе, истории её происхождения и о месте в мире, которое ей надлежит занимать. К тому моменту, когда приехал Стив, ошарашенные полисмены ещё не успели сообщить в органы опеки. 

— Получается, девочка нужна Мстителям? — изумился один из них, пузатый добряк с круглым лицом. — Что она натворила? 

_ Лгать нехорошо _ , мысленно произнёс Стив.  _ С другой стороны, правда такова, что говорить о ней тоже так себе.  _

— Простите, парни, не могу рассказать. Секретная информация. 

Бонни выпустили без залога, под честное слово. Встрёпанная и угрюмая, она вышла из полицейского участка и в нерешительности остановилась у двери. Стив ждал на парковке. Пару раз моргнул фарами. Бонни подошла, открыла дверь и села на сидение рядом с водительским. Вид у неё был насупленный и виноватый — хотя вслух она, конечно, и слова не сказала. 

— Пристегнись, — велел Стив. 

Бонни пристегнулась. Стив достал из бардачка бумажный пакет с крылышками из «Кей-Эф-Си».

— На, поешь. Только руки сначала вытри, влажные салфетки в пакете. 

Бонни зашуршала пакетом. Стив выехал с парковки, краем глаза следя за тем, как Бонни жадно глодает куриные косточки. 

Немного погодя она сказала: 

— Форд увезли на штрафстоянку. 

— Да, я уже понял. Завтра найду и заберу. 

— Но мне в школу надо. До дома школьный автобус не доезжает, они бензин экономят. 

— Во сколько — к восьми? 

— К девяти. 

— Я отвезу. 

— Да не надо. 

— Надо.

Они помолчали. Бонни сложила куриные косточки в пакет, нервно скомкала его и вытерла пальцы салфеткой. 

— Куда мы едем? 

— Тут недалеко. Поживёшь несколько дней у меня. 

Стив ещё не решил, что делать дальше; только одна мысль ввинчивалась в висок, колола и жалила —  _ позвони в опеку _ . 

Интересно, что будет дальше — удочерение? Или она уже слишком взрослая для этого? А Баки бы хотел, чтобы Бонни отдали в другую семью? Нет, конечно, но Баки здесь нет. 

Бонни покосилась на Стива со сложным выражением лица. 

— У тебя же всего одна спальня. 

— Откуда знаешь? 

— Ну… я была как-то раз. В гостях. 

Стив сдержал ещё один вздох.  _ Прекрасно, Бак — ты водил её даже к нам домой, а мне опять ни сказал ни слова.  _

— Займёшь спальню, а я посплю на диване. Ещё есть хочешь?

— Неа. 

Ещё помолчали. На светофоре Бонни не выдержала и спросила: 

— Что с тобой такое? 

Стив не понял: 

— А что? 

— Ты же чёртов Капитан-Выносящий-Всем-Мозги. Будешь читать мне нотации или как?

Стив хмыкнул: был бы смысл. 

— Ты как будто чем-то недовольна. 

— Я тебя не узнаю. 

— Поправка: ты меня и не знаешь. 

Бонни фыркнула и отвернулась к окну. Весь её вид выражал: один-ноль в твою пользу. Стив смотрел на дорогу и думал:  _ почему выходит так, что любой разговор — борьба _ . Вопросы — это оружие, ответы — щиты. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ночью Стива трясло. Он не мог понять, почему. 

Уступил Бонни спальню, а сам лёг на диван. Спать было неудобно, и снилась тренировочная база в сорок втором. Потом фронт. На фронте солдаты спали на тюфяках с соломой, спали редко и прерывисто, но ни на что не жаловались. 

Всё было по-другому. Люди были более стойкими, занимались делом, а не ерундой, не обижались попусту и не бежали чуть что к психотерапевту. По вечерам Бруклин наводнялся потоком работяг, идущих с портов и заводов; промасленные жилетки, кожа покрыта угольной пылью, лица зверские, взгляд ещё хуже. Великая депрессия никому не давала спуску; то было настоящее испытание, и да, было непросто. Но это нормально, жизнь вообще не должна быть простой. 

Наверное, так рассуждают старики. Был бы сейчас Баки рядом, он бы понял — а Бонни, что она поймёт? 

Шли дни, и Стив часто сравнивал Бонни с Баки; ловил себя на том, что посматривает за её реакцией и отмечает мимические морщинки, словечки, жесты, крошечные телодвижения, столь знакомые, что даже неловко. 

Они почти не разговаривали: Стив не рвался общаться, Бонни тем более. Он отвозил её в школу и забирал с уроков; поначалу не хотел оставлять одну — мало ли, — но через пару дней сказал себе:  _ попустись _ . Пока Бонни ничего не сожгла и не разбила, пусть всё идёт, как идёт. 

Большую часть дня он проводил на базе Мстителей, но делать там было нечего. Роуди уехал в Мексику, Наташа отправилась за ним. От Кэрол Денверс и Ракеты не было никаких вестей. 

По вечерам Стив заезжал в супермаркет за продуктами. Бонни питалась чипсами и сэндвичами, смотрела сериалы и курила в окно. Хрупкое равновесие поддерживалось молчанием: Стив часто замечал, что Бонни исчезает из дома на пару часов и возвращается с опухшими глазами; замечал, как перед его приходом она украдкой проветривает кухню от запаха табака; замечал, что в мусорном ведре появляются пустые пачки из-под «Данхилла», завёрнутые в салфетку. 

Иногда ужасно хотелось сделать выговор, но Стив кожей чувствовал, что лучше держать дистанцию. Он был ей не отец, не дядя, не брат, не кумир — вообще неизвестно кто. 

На третий день Бонни попросила Стива свозить её домой — взять одежду на смену. Долго копалась в фургоне, затем вышла с большой сумкой. Стив помог донести сумку до багажника, занёс в квартиру. Бонни первый раз сказала «Спасибо». 

Он ощутил это «спасибо» как нечто новое и непривычное. Делить быт с другим человеком было странно. Стив с трудом привык к Баки, теперь с ещё большим трудом отвыкал от него, а Бонни вела себя так, будто всё идёт, как и должно. 

Разбирая сумку, она достала две пары штанов, свитер, футболки, тяжёлые уродливые ботинки. Бонни открыла шкаф, посмотрела на ту полку, где лежали вещи Баки, спокойно пододвинула его джинсы и водолазки и положила рядом своё барахло. Без малейшего промедления. 

Ему стало жутко; нет, дело не в вещах, а в том, как легко Бонни принимает своё родство. Наследует от Баки всё вплоть до полки в шкафу. Потом, разобравшись с вещами, она достала из сумки снимок Зимнего солдата с Ольгой и рамку с фотографией отца. Нисколько не сомневаясь, водрузила всё это на тумбочку около дивана — будто здесь фотографиям самое место. 

Стиву захотелось одёрнуть её:  _ это мой дом. Я решаю, какие рамки стоят на тумбочке.  _

Он выскочил на лестницу, оттуда на улицу; стоял и дышал, дышал медленно, глубоко, полной грудью, как учат в армии. Девочка не виновата. _ Боже, она так на него похожа. _

Так прошла неделя, затем вторая — и ни в какую опеку Стив, конечно, не позвонил. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


— Воду, пожалуйста. Нет, обычную, без газа. Пакет не нужен. Вкладыши не собираю. Спасибо. 

Выгребая мелочь из карманов, Стив уронил наушники. Когда наклонился за ними, сбоку его толкнули.

— Ой, простите! 

Он выпрямился и поправил съехавшую бейсболку. Сразу за ним на кассе стояла девушка с йогуртами. В руках у неё была большая спортивная сумка, которой она неосторожно задевала стойку с жвачками, соседа и объявление о грядущей распродаже. 

Сначала Стив не обратил внимания на девушку, но сейчас пригляделся.

— Шэрон?

Она вздрогнула. Лицо расцвело улыбкой. 

— Стив! Что ты тут делаешь? 

— С вас девяносто девять центов, — равнодушно сообщил мужчина за кассой, не глядя на покупателей. Стив отсчитал доллар. 

— Я живу недалеко. А ты? Вроде в Европе работала?

— Ага, временно в отставке. Вот, вернулась обратно в Нью-Йорк. 

— О.

— Да ничего, порядок, — Шэрон продолжала улыбаться. — Сама взяла перерыв. Честно говоря, давно пора, задолбали до ужаса. Нервная у нас работа, скажи?

Он не знал, что сказать. И работа у них была разная. Только и вымолвил: 

— Ясно. 

— Я иду с тренировки, — она потрясла сумкой. — Нельзя же терять форму. 

— Хорошо выглядишь. 

— Да? Ну... ты тоже. 

Касса выплюнула длинный чек, и кассир переключился на йогурты Шэрон. Стив сделал шаг в сторону от кассы, отвинтил крышку у купленной бутылки и выпил. 

Понизив голос, Шэрон спросила: 

— Как там журналисты, ещё не съели вас? 

— Как видишь, нет. 

— Безумие. Спускают всех собак, будто больше заняться нечем. Ты держись, ладно? Хотя кому я это говорю, ты и так кремень… но всё равно держись. 

— Спасибо. 

— И друзьям своим передай, чтобы тоже держались. Хорошо хоть, их не полоскают… Про Зимнего Солдата вообще забыли. Как он, кстати? 

_ Чёрт.  _

— Он… — У Стива что-то застряло в горле. — Он… 

_ Нет, не могу.  _

— ...нормально. 

Шэрон покивала. Она не сводила глаз со Стива; взгляд был одновременно въедливый и сочувственный. Скоро догадается, наверное. Если ещё не. 

Ему вдруг остро захотелось, чтобы Шэрон догадалась; не только про Зимнего Солдата, но и про всё, что сейчас творилось с ним, Стивом. 

— Слушай, — сказал он, — у тебя найдётся свободная минутка? Я знаю кофейню здесь за углом. 

Шэрон моргнула. 

— Ммм... 

— Выпьешь со мной кофе?

— Да… как-нибудь обязательно. 

На фоне противно пищал кассовый аппарат. Какой-то мужчина подбежал к кассе, бросил на ленту упаковку сыра и торопливо клюнул Шэрон в щёку. 

— Извини, опять забыл разницу между бри и камамбером. 

— Да ерунда. Джим, знакомься, это мой друг Стив. 

Мужчина от изумления даже ойкнул, потом кинулся трясти Стиву руку. Шэрон смутилась, Стив смутился не меньше, и только неизвестный Джим лучился радостью и дружелюбием. 

_ Не из наших _ , подумал Стив. Наверное, страховщик или школьный учитель. Человек понятной нормальной профессии; знать не знает, чем занималась Шэрон до отставки. Стив догадывался, почему она его выбрала: приятно хоть изредка поглядеть в глаза тому, кто никогда не бегал за террористами. Не просыпался в ночи от кошмаров. Никого не убивал. 

Потом, распрощавшись и в два глотка осушив бутылку с водой, Стив выбросил её в урну на выходе из супермаркета. Добрался до машины на парковке, сел, прижался лбом к рулю. В машине ему стало чуть лучше — здесь, по крайней мере, не было других людей. 

Стив настойчиво искал одиночества и сам же мучился от него. Он принял решение, что отныне не пойдёт и в супермаркет; хватит с него этих встреч, этих взглядов, неудобных разговоров, риска быть узнанным. Лучше заказывать пиццу или доставку из магазинов. От встречи с Шэрон ему стало дурно и почему-то стыдно; он провернул ключ в замке зажигания и выехал с парковки. 

Мимо проносились витрины и машины, глянцево-жёлтые, красные, зелёные, трубчато светящиеся в сумерках; он свернул в сквер, на тёмную аллею, и долго кружил по городу, совершенно его не узнавая. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


В конце недели Стив опять поехал к Тони. Был выходной, и персонал разбежался по домам, так что коридор перед палатой Тони был пуст. 

Стив настроился в который раз увидеть капельницу, безжизненное лицо на подушке, впалые щёки и глаза, горящие, как угли, но заглянул в палату и застал другую картину: Старк не лежал, а сидел в постели — уже в обычной одежде и без капельницы. Он немного поправился. Волосы стояли дыбом, лицо было весёлое и злое.

— А, кэп. Надумал насчёт пресс-службы? 

Стив протянул руку. Тони схватился за её и встал. Затем они медленно прогуливались по коридору, перебрасываясь фразами. Стив спросил, как здоровье. Старк сообщил, что набрал семь фунтов, перешёл с питательной смеси на твёрдую пищу, а ещё врач прописал прогулки — пора возвращаться к физической активности. 

— Представляешь, так и сказал — «возвращаться». А я всё думаю: к чему там возвращаться? 

— Хочешь, скину контакты хорошего тренера?

Старк бодрился, а Стив бодрился в ответ, и в этом было что-то натужное. Старк скосил взгляд в сторону Стива и пробормотал: 

— Изыди. Что у тебя с лицом? 

— А что? 

— Ты вообще спишь? Серый какой-то. 

В его устах это звучало не обидно, а даже ласково. Лёд между ними слегка подтаял. 

— Сплю, — солгал Стив. — Давай сменим тему. 

— Кстати, Роджерс, зря ты насчёт пресс-службы. Я видел новости, скоро вас размажут. Толкнул бы духоподъёмную речь, у тебя же здорово получается. Или попроси Вдову. 

— Мы пока не общаемся, — скупо сообщил Стив. 

— Да? 

— Были причины. 

— Ты про ту девчонку Барнса? Или вы ещё что-то не поделили? 

Стив поморщился. Старк сдал назад: 

— Не обижайся. Мне стало интересно, какого чёрта ты звонишь Пятнице среди ночи. 

— Угу. 

— Знаешь, мне тут Пеппер заявила, что у нормальных людей со временем должно появиться безразличие к миру. Наивные дети переживают за судьбы человечества, а к седине уже положено наломать дров и успокоиться. Неважно, что с миром — кто прав, кто виноват. Важно, что жизнь идёт, и мы не всегда можем что-то в ней менять. Не всё в нашей власти, сечёшь? 

Стив отвёл глаза, выдержал паузу и начал:

— Слушай, я всё хотел спросить... 

— О, нет-нет-нет. Даже не пытайся снова свернуть всё к Мстителям. Второй раз я в это дерьмо не влезу. 

— Нет, про другое, — Стив поискал слова. — Я всё время злюсь. 

Старк стрельнул в него взглядом. Они помолчали. Стив не знал, как объяснить ком своих чувств; острее всего он ощущал, что его наказали, и это случилось не вчера и не сегодня, а длилось долго-долго, а он не мог понять — заслужил это или нет. 

— То есть... не то чтобы я злюсь. Просто... в голове не укладывается. 

Стив цедил по капле каждое слово. Ему уже начало казаться, что это была плохая идея — приходить сюда и вести разговоры по душам. Тони и своих проблем хватает. 

— Из-за Барнса? — спросил Старк. 

У Стива язык прилип к нёбу. Старк дошёл до ближайшей лавочки, сел и отдышался. 

— Рассказывай. 

— Да я… в общем, это не так уж важно. Воды принести? 

— Роджерс, ты увиливать не умеешь. Рассказывай. 

Стив тяжело вздохнул. 

— Я просто подумал: у кого ещё спросить. Среди всех моих знакомых ты единственный, кто переживал что-то подобное. Ну, я про ту историю с Говардом. Когда я всё знал, но тебе не рассказывал. А ты потом злился, как я сейчас. 

Старк смотрел на него снизу вверх. Он мог бы желчно улыбнуться: мол, пришёл наконец-то с повинной? Смотри, как мы повторяем друг друга. Как в старых вестернах, где индейцы ходят друг за другом шаг в шаг. 

— Старик, — сказал Тони, — ты давай расслабься для начала. 

— Угу. 

— Я серьёзно. Да, я на тебя злился, но теперь не злюсь. И ты скоро перестанешь. 

— Не уверен. 

— Эй, где твой бесячий оптимизм? Да, не всё под контролем, случаются такие вот вещи. Кто-то что-то недоговаривает. Такова жизнь. Бессмысленно контролировать отношения, когда они уже в прошлом. 

Стив скрестил руки на груди. 

— Причём тут отношения? 

— А дело всегда в них. Слушай, тебе паршиво, это факт, и Барнс поступил паршиво — это тоже факт. Этого не изменишь. Думаю, у него была какая-то причина: наверняка боялся задеть, обидеть, упасть в грязь лицом. Поверь мне, это именно про отношения, — Старк развёл руками. — Но ничего не исправишь, Стив, всё кончено. Я знаю, как тяжело это признать, но нам всем пора идти дальше. 

Стив подумал: _ наверное, неплохо, когда есть, куда идти и с кем. Когда есть какое-то «дальше». А если нет?  _

Вдруг его охватило бессилие, и притом мятежное; он ничего не мог сделать, но не мог и смириться с бездействием. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он, сунув руки в карманы куртки, — зря я к тебе пришёл. Мне пора. 

— Стив, ты правда скверно выглядишь. Я за тебя боюсь. 

— Напрасно. 

— Если тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить… 

— Нет, прости. Я пойду. Спасибо. 


	5. Баки молчит

Когда Баки очнулся, была весна. Год две тысячи пятнадцатый. Самое время, чтобы начать выкарабкиваться. 

Наверх, в настоящее, цепляясь за склоны, превозмогая свинцовую тяжесть прошлого. Зимнего Солдата больше не было, а без Зимнего он не мог спать, есть и узнавать себя в зеркале. 

Нет, он был не Баки; невнятная субстанция в теле человека, существо без имени, без рода и племени. Нашёл квартиру в Бухаресте. Обклеил окна газетами. Завёл блокнот для записи воспоминаний.

Подобно ребёнку, не умеющему ходить и держать ложку, или глубокому старику, уже забывшему об этом, учился элементарным вещам. 

Сначала он был уверен, что он один. Никого не осталось. Давно канули в лету сёстры, родители, соседи; мертвы солдаты, офицеры, генералы, военные министры; мёртв президент, и тот, что был за ним, и следующий, и ещё один. 

Потом вдруг понял: нет, Стив жив. Здорово, когда старый друг жив. 

Эта мысль возвращала в реальность. Первая за долгие годы, принадлежащая именно Баки Барнсу, а не Зимнему Солдату. 

Стив даже почти не изменился, только взгляд стал чуть жёстче. Стив — сама жизнь; с него начинался мир, который Баки знал и любил, вокруг него всё крутилось, сияло, искрилось и пенилось. Господи, помоги. 

После событий на хэлликарриерах Баки видел Стива во снах. Долго — месяцев семь. Потом увидел вживую. Стив нашёл его в Бухаресте, спас от спецназа, затем защитил от Старка. Приходил тогда, когда был нужен, и переворачивал мир с ног на голову. 

Когда они уехали в Ваканду, Баки от греха подальше заморозился. Оставаться рядом было опасно. Во-первых, из-за Зимнего Солдата и красной книжки, во-вторых, из-за проснувшегося чувства. 

Было намного легче жить в пограничной зоне между Баки Барнсом и Зимним Солдатом. Но, чем меньше в нём оставалось Зимнего, тем больше было Баки. Не только добра, но и зла; не только радости быть собой, но и муки от прежних надежд и несбывшихся желаний. 

Взять, например, эти отношения. Всё чудовищно. Глуп тот, кто считает подобное чувство счастьем. Баки любил Стива уже давно, отдавая себе отчёт во всех последствиях, и любовь возвращалась к нему так же, как узнавание себя в зеркале, способность писать, читать и видеть сны. То есть — без выбора. 

Он даже вспомнил, как впервые почувствовал это. Шёл сорок первый год. За океаном неистово бушевала война, ежедневно уносящая тысячи жизней, а здесь, в Бруклине, Баки сидел за столом и шутил, а Стив стоял у плиты и готовил яичницу. Свет из окна жёлтым уголком падал на его спину и шею. Волосы на шее вились золотыми завитками; ниже белел пух, такой нежный, едва заметный. Его можно разглядеть только в утреннем свете и только когда влюблён. 

Больше ничего не было важным. Яичница — пусть сгорит к чёртовой матери. Кухня пусть схлопнется, дом пусть рухнет. Пусть катится к дьяволу война, Гитлер, Сталин, Муссолини, а с ними Рузвельт. Хотелось встать, подойти и потрогать пух на шее у Стива. Поцеловать, скользнуть губами наверх, уткнуться в макушку — как там пахнет? Наверное, молоком и мылом. 

Стив бы стоял, обмерев, и бормотал ерунду; под рубашкой его лопатки ходили бы ходуном, а Баки бы их трогал. Всё стало бы хрупким. Свет, тень, кухня; два тела в облаке света. В тот день Баки был как никогда близок к тому, чтобы признать правду. Он стоял у черты между дружбой и  _ этим _ , и фантазировал о том, чему не суждено сбыться. 

Баки Барнс образца сорок первого года мало что видел в жизни. Он не понял масштаб проблем. Подумал так: ну хорошо, пусть это неправильно, но ведь скоро кончится. Должно кончиться. Нельзя же жить вот так всерьёз и надолго. 

Ему казалось, что Стив вот-вот заметит. Ещё чуть-чуть — случайно обронённая фраза, неосторожный взгляд, касание пальцев, — и вот глаза Стива вспыхнут пониманием. Придётся прощаться, маясь стыдом, виной, обидой — боже, чем там принято? __

Он не хотел никакой большой любви и не знал, как это бывает. 

Но ему везло. Стив не замечал. Сначала он был увлечён призывом, потом погрузился в геройство. Чтобы разглядеть то, что у тебя под носом, нужно на мгновенье остановиться, а Стив не останавливался. Стив — он такой: если уж побежал, будет бежать, пока не сдохнет, ничего вокруг не видя. 

Спустя семьдесят лет любовь все ещё была с Баки. Изменилось только отношение к ней. Прежний Баки впадал в душный морок безнадёги, осознавая, что ему ничего не светит. Но этот, новый Баки с семидесятилетней выдержкой, относился к любви как к данности. Кому-то везёт влюбиться взаимно, кому-то нет; кто-то ревнует, кто-то изменяет, кто-то бьёт тарелки, кто-то планирует детей и совместную старость, кто-то пишет стихи, кто-то сходит с ума. А он влюбился в лучшего друга и носит это с собой больше полувека. 

Вся жизнь продырявлена драмами, как решето; эта боль — не самая страшная, из неё даже можно черпать силы. Она способна вытаскивать из тьмы и возвращать к жизни. Любая любовь лучше, чем нелюбовь. 

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Итак, он вернулся. Почти целый, почти здоровый. Пока Стив, Наташа и Сокол гонялись за террористами по всему миру, Баки отсиживался в Ваканде, собирая по кусочкам сознание, которое расползалось, как тонкая ткань, истёртая до дыр. 

Иные места в ткане памяти было страшно тронуть — то ли разорвутся, то ли рассыплются. Что останется от Баки Барнса? Ноль. Вне функции Зимнего Солдата и этих истончившихся воспоминаний — в основном о Стиве, — он всё ещё был ничем. Поэтому, когда Шури предложила сделать ему новую руку, сразу согласился. 

Он соглашался на всё, что могло придать существованию хоть какой-нибудь смысл, и редко когда спрашивал себя: хочу ли я этого? Получив новую руку, стал иногда мотаться по операциям вместе с остальными. Часто приходила мысль:  _ это не моя жизнь, а жизнь Стива _ .  _ Он выбрал геройство и борьбу, а я не выбирал — просто шёл следом.  _

Он сам не замечал, что со временем безответная любовь, признаваемая как данность и тщательно скрываемая, начинает его тяготить. Он хотел дружить со Стивом, не испытывая душевных мук; иметь за душой ещё что-то — или, вернее,  _ кого-то _ , — на кого можно опереться. В конечном счете, он хотел, чтобы мир не сходился клином на Стиве. 

Раз в две недели Шури проводила диагностику руки, проверяя, всё ли в порядке. Эти визиты к Шури давали Баки отдушину и навевали воспоминания. Баки сидел в кресле, смотрел в потолок и перебирал в памяти странные ассоциации. 

Странные — потому что в них не было Стива.

Женская рука касается плеча. Пластины на предплечье перекатываются волной и заедают. Тихий смех. Женщина говорит по-русски. Бархатный стул в оперном театре. 

Непонятно, откуда что взялось. До войны Баки не бывал в опере. Во время войны — тем более. А с миром «Гидры» опера вообще не вязалась. Тот мир был слишком мал, узок, бледен и несуразен; мир состоял из боли и принуждения, и в нём не было места ничему, отдалённо напоминающему удовольствие. 

Но всё же. Всё же. Откуда-то всплыла это опера; и откуда-то Баки знал, что это именно опера, даже мог смутно припомнить тенора на сцене. Не помнил только одного — как он сам там оказался и что за женщина была рядом. 

Мало-помалу та женщина стала вытеснять из сознания Стива. Влюблённость в Стива, конечно, не прошла, но к ней впридачу появилось кое-что ещё. Баки вспомнил густой мрак подвального помещения; слышен стук каблуков, женщина заходит и включает свет. Она красивая. На ней белый халат, в кармане топорщится удостоверение КГБ. 

Она смотрит ему в глаза; она не боится. Храбрая и светлоглазая. Осматривает его руку и аккуратно поправляет пластинки; взгляд скользит снизу вверх. Поймав его ответный взгляд, неожиданно улыбается. Никто не улыбается Зимнему Солдату, а она — да. 

Ольга Бергман. Вот как её звали. Прошло много месяцев, прежде чем он вспомнил имя; до тех пор он пытался узнать через Наташу, как устроена техническая поддержка в КГБ, искал любые ниточки, но безуспешно, а потом имя всплыло в памяти само собой. 

Вместе с именем он вспомнил чувство тепла — физическое ощущение близости, запах чужого тела, вкус ключиц, губ, живота. Впервые Баки обнаружил в памяти Зимнего Солдата что-то, не связанное с болью и злобой. Эта женщина была небезразлична Солдату — вот почему воспоминания всплыли только сейчас. Он их берёг и прятал.

  
  


* * * 

  
  


Впервые с момента пробуждения у Баки появилась цель. Он должен был найти Ольгу Бергман. 

К поиску стоило подойти обстоятельно, и в кои-то веки ему пригодились навыки Зимнего Солдата. Ещё помогла Наташа, но даже с этой помощью дело шло не так быстро, как хотелось. 

Дважды он летал в Киев по поддельным документам. В первый приезд нашёл квартиру Ольги, поговорил с соседкой и добыл медицинское заключение из онкодиспансера. Рак лёгких.  _ Чёрт, она же курила, как паровоз. _ Удивительно, что он это помнил; это и много чего ещё. 

Как она щурится и фыркает. Как подносит к губам папиросу без фильтра, затягивается и выдыхает облако дыма. Смеётся и говорит: «Какой же ты бука». Зимний Солдат не понимает, что значит бука, но ему всё равно — пусть болтает что хочет, лишь бы была рядом. 

В колумбарии Баки нашёл урну с её именем. Под скромной табличкой лежали засохшие гвоздики; Баки заменил их на свежие розы, и стало полегче. 

Ещё он узнал, что у Ольги есть сын. Сопоставил даты и изумился: всё сходилось. 

Второй приезд Баки посвятил его поискам. Ещё от соседки Баки узнал, что Александр уехал в Штаты в конце девяностых, и теперь хотел выяснить детали: в какую школу ходил, как учился, с кем общался, где работал. 

С деталями образ становился ясным. Баки начинал верить, что это настоящее. У Зимнего Солдата есть сын, в детстве он ходил на плавание и в шахматный клуб, в университете завалил две пересдачи по терверу, а на фотографии со школьного альбома у него уши, как у слонёнка Дамбо. 

— Ты не хочешь рассказать Стиву? — спросила Наташа, когда он вернулся из второй поездки. 

Баки покачал головой. Да, он собирался, но поймать Стива было нереально — тот уже полгода мотался по миру с Соколом. Раз в неделю оба звонили Баки по скайпу: привет-привет, как ты, как сам. Было бы странно вдруг брякнуть: «Ты знаешь, я уже полгода ищу девушку Зимнего Солдата и её сына». 

То есть —  _ моего сына _ . 

Это же дикость. 

Баки решил, что всё объяснит при встрече. Через месяц подвернулся случай — Стив сказал, что им с Соколом не помешает помощь в Нью-Йорке. 

— Фьюри нашёл съемную квартиру, там можно переночевать. Квартира у чёрта на рогах, там нас точно не найдут. Приезжай прямо завтра.

Баки приехал. В тот же день у Стива нарисовалось небольшое задание где-то под Балтимором. Он пообещал, что вернётся через пару дней. 

Баки остался один в Нью-Йорке, бродя по квартире Стива среди вещей Стива в ожидании Стива. Раньше это ощущение было повсеместным, но теперь он отвык. Мир Баки больше не замыкался на Стиве; мир стал шире, объёмнее и сложнее, и на второй день размышлений об этом Баки вышел из квартиры, сел в подземку и поехал в штаб-квартиру компании «Файзер», в штате которой значился Александр Бергман. 

Пришлось раздобыть кое-какие декорации; сначала прикинулся курьером «Ди-Эйч-Эл», потом достал пропуск и притворился уборщиком, не говорящим по-английски. После нехитрых манипуляций, включавших уборку столов кадровой службы, в распоряжении Баки оказался адрес Александра Бергмана, разработчика программного обеспечения для слуховых аппаратов. 

Двухэтажный дом в Нью-Джерси. Большой гараж и бассейн на заднем дворе. Стриженая лужайка перед входом. Пышные гортензии так разрослись, что почти скрыли окна на первом этаже. Баки не ожидал другого, но, стоя перед домом и сунув руки в карманы, впал в прострацию. Надо же — со временем жизнь побеждает всё. Гортензии цветут даже на такой неблагодатной почве, как наследие «Гидры». 

Он не планировал подходить ближе. Просто стоял у почтового ящика и смотрел на дом. У него не было планов на счастливое воссоединение, как не было и намерений познакомиться с сыном. Он надеялся лишь увидеть Александра одним глазком, а затем уйти. 

Вдруг дверь открылась, и на улицу вышла девочка-подросток; в руках у неё был мешок с мусором. Баки растерялся и так и остался стоять на месте. Дойдя до контейнера, девочка выбросила мусор и хлопнула крышкой; на пару секунд помедлила, глядя на Баки поверх крышки, затем развернулась и ушла в дом. 

Нужно было уходить, пока никто не вызвал полицию. Нервничая, Баки переминался с ноги на ногу; он уже решился, но напоследок окинул дом прощальным взглядом. В этот момент в окне шевельнулась занавеска, и секунду спустя дверь опять распахнулась; на пороге стоял мужчина средних лет в свитере и брюках. 

Он глядел на Баки, как на призрака. Из-за его спины выглядывала девочка и что-то быстро-быстро говорила. 

Баки застыл. Мужчина тоже застыл. Помедлив, он спустился по ступенькам на лужайку и махнул Баки: мол, подойдите ближе. 

Баки сам не знал, зачем он это делает; минуту назад он хотел сбежать, а теперь вдруг шагнул вперёд. Его подкупало нежданное гостеприимство: мужчина, ни капли не сомневаясь, с готовностью впустил Баки в дом. Девочка усвистала на второй этаж. Пока в кухне что-то гремело, Баки стоял в гостиной у стены с фотографиями. Между лопаток под одеждой ползла капля пота. Стало жарко, и Баки снял перчатки. Ни с того ни с сего его окатило волной паники. 

За все месяцы он ни разу не задавался вопросом «зачем». 

Зачем искал этих людей? Что хотел сделать? На каждом фото — умеренно счастливая семья с богатым прошлым. Вот снимки девочки, вот её мама, вот отец. Баки скользнул взглядом левее: Ольга. Стоит в вечернем платье, на фоне — пышный вестибюль с богато украшенным потолком. Рядом стоит Зимний Солдат в костюме и держит её за талию. 

И вдруг вспомнил: это была весна, свидание в опере. После оперы они поехали домой к Ольге… там был такой шкаф во всю стену с хрусталём за стеклом… и большое зеркало в коридоре, перед которым он поцеловал её — и был совершенно счастлив. 

— Знаете, — сказал Александр за его спиной. — Мама была уверена, что вы меня найдёте. А я до конца не верил, что вы существуете. 

Он подошёл ближе и встал слева от Баки. Долго смотрел на бионическую руку, потом рассеянно откомментировал: 

— Надо же. И впрямь из металла… 

Таким тоном говорят: ого, Санта-Клаус существует. Баки разобрал нервный смех. 

— Кофе хотите? 

— Да, и воды… Если можно. 

— Бонни, будь добра, включи кофеварку. 

— Ой, пап, включи сам! Мне бежать пора.

Топая по лестнице, девочка спустилась со второго этажа, с плохо скрытым любопытством покосилась на Баки и буркнула: «Здрасьте». Он оторопело кивнул, и девочка исчезла в коридоре. Александр покачал головой. 

— А ещё говорят, что дети — цветы жизни. У вас есть дети? 

Баки поднял брови. Александр хлопнул себя по лбу и рассмеялся. 

— Тупой вопрос. Простите. 

Баки подумал: _ до чего же ты нормальный.  _

— Пойдёмте пить кофе. Кстати, меня зовут Алекс. А вы… Джеймс, верно? 

— Зовите меня Баки. 

— Я видел вас по телевизору. И в музее Капитана Америки. Сначала думал, что обознался, но у Бонни глаз-алмаз. Какой кофе пьёте — чёрный или со сливками? 

  
  


* * *

  
  


На другой день вернулся Стив. 

Он приехал в полдень, привёз лапшу в коробках, расстелил по кухонному столу карту склада и принялся объяснять план операции. Ближневосточные террористы, зарабатывающие на гашише. Шесть охранников. Два запасных выхода. Баки молча ел, кивал и смотрел на карту. 

— Эй, — позвал Стив, — у тебя всё хорошо? 

Баки отвёл взгляд от карты. 

— Да, а что? 

— Не знаю. Лицо странное. Извини, я забыл спросить, как ты. Кошмары?.. 

— Нет. 

— Рука не барахлит? 

— Не-а. 

— Ничего, что я тебя тут бросил одного? 

— Стиви, кончай. Я в порядке. 

Стив хлопнул его по плечу. 

— Знаешь, всё забываю сказать, что горжусь тобой. Тем, как быстро ты восстанавливаешься. 

— Э-э-э… да. Спасибо. 

— Многие на твоём месте застряли бы в прошлом. Я и сам иногда застреваю. А ты идёшь дальше и борешься. 

— Брось. 

— Я серьёзно. После всего того, что «Гидра» с тобой сделала, ты ей не поддался, — Стив сжал пальцами его плечо. — Это дорогого стоит, Бак. 

Баки механически улыбнулся. 

_ Не поддался. Ага.  _

Баки проторчал у Бергманов целый день. Пересмотрел все семейные фотографии, выпил пару литров кофе, выслушал пятьдесят баек о взрослении Бонни. Под конец даже дал Алексу обещание, что прокатится с ним на яхте по заливу Делавер. 

Больше всего поражало, что Алекс простой. Хороший мужик под сорок, не мнительный и даже не тревожный. Худшее, что с ним случалось — смерть матери и развод с женой. Да, это трудно, но с ума не сводит; Алекс не попадал в мясорубку истории, его не держали в плену и не ломали. Он боялся рака и финансового кризиса, как все нормальные люди; но не себя. 

Баки смотрел на него и думал:  _ это — лучшее, что я сделал. Да и то не я.  _

— Спасибо, Стиви. 

— Если захочешь поговорить — я рядом. 

— Знаю. 

  
* * *

  
  


С этого момента жизнь начала раздваиваться. Баки то мотался на задания вместе со Стивом, то сбегал к Бергманам. Сам не заметил, как втянулся: помог вывезти лодку из гаража, забрал Бонни из школы, перекрасил стены в гостиной. 

Пару раз они с Алексом жарили барбекю на заднем дворе; Алекс рассказывал про эмиграцию, а Баки — про детство в Бруклине и про Стива. Аккуратно обходил неудобный вопрос: «Когда ты расскажешь ему о нас?». Алекс — святая душа, — не спрашивал. 

С Бонни было сложнее. 

— Так ты мой дедуля? — спросила она в первый день, когда он приехал забирать её из школы. — Круто. Мне передадутся суперспособности? 

— Вряд ли, — он вставил ключи в замок зажигания и выехал с парковки. — Если по-честному, я не совсем твой дед. Вернее, не совсем я. 

Бонни оценивающе посмотрела на его руки в перчатках. 

— Тёмное альтер-эго? Вроде мистера Хайда у доктора Джекила? 

— Ого, ты читаешь Стивенсона? 

— Не особо. Я люблю Кортасара и Сартра. А ты?

Баки и фамилий-то таких не знал. 

— А я нет. 

— Какое смотришь кино? Сериалы? 

— Не смотрю. 

— Ну, а музыку-то слушаешь? Подкасты? Блин, ты как вообще живёшь? 

Он сам не знал, как. 

— Как-то. 

Потом Бонни всучила ему стопку книг, написанных после сороковых. Пьесы и проза вперемешку: Теннесси Уильямс, Трумэн Капоте, Артур Миллер, Джек Керуак. Однажды Стив заметил, как Баки лежит на диване с томиком Керуака, и удивился: 

— Я не знал, что ты любишь читать. 

— Навёрстываю упущенное. 

— Я же говорил — здорово, что ты поправляешься. 

«Поправляешься». Это звучало так, будто прежде Баки был чем-то болен; будто Зимний Солдат был не мыслящим существом, а смертоносной заразой вроде Чужого из фильмов Ридли Скотта. Его следовало оставить в прошлом, «Гидру» уничтожить, землю посыпать пеплом. Баки не смог. 

Бывало, он просыпался среди ночи и думал:  _ чёрт, да что со мной? Пора рассказать, Стив не осудит. Стив решит, что я — как всегда, — не виноват.  _

Лишь на миг в глазах мелькнёт тень разочарования. Невысказанная мысль:  _ я думал, ты хотя бы возмутишься. Думал, ты будешь в бешенстве — ведь «Гидра» использовала твоё тело. Именно так и появился этот сын, эта внучка, эта чужая странная семья — и, даже если они хорошие люди, это не отменяет того, что случилось. Но где же твой гнев?  _

  
  


* * *

— Знаешь, — Баки отложил книгу, — нам бы поговорить. 

Стив открыл холодильник и достал ветчину и сыр для сэндвичей. 

— Не в курсе, у нас ещё осталась горчица?

— Да, в верхнем шкафчике… Найдётся минутка? 

— Для тебя — сколько угодно. 

Баки сел за стол, наблюдая за тем, как Стив готовит сэндвичи. Перед тем, как отдать порцию Баки, Стив обрезал корочку. Смешной. 

— Слушай, насчёт Зимнего Солдата. 

Стив напрягся. Баки видел, как замерли его плечи, дёрнулись ресницы, трепыхнулись крылья носа. Баки замечал такие мелочи, что самому было неловко. 

— Снова кошмары? Красная книжка?..

— Нет, с этим порядок. Просто… я тут подумал. У Зимнего в распоряжении было не так уж мало времени. Его постоянно замораживали, но в сумме года три-то набралось. 

— Наверное. К чему ты клонишь? 

— Я клоню к тому, что в эти три года он мог сделать и что-то хорошее. Может… может, он нёс не только смерть?

Стив сел на стул напротив, но, не дослушав, порывисто потянулся вперёд и накрыл руку Баки своей ладонью. Обжигающе горячая, тяжёлая ладонь;  _ Стиви, знал бы ты, как меня выворачивает от каждого касания.  _

— Даже не думай. Для «Гидры» нет оправданий. Я знаю, сейчас тебе лучше, и уже не всё так плохо. Велик соблазн приуменьшить то, что они сделали… 

— Я не преуменьшаю, но глупо отрицать, что Зимний — часть меня. Это надо принять, понимаешь? 

Стив сдвинул брови к переносице.

— Принять? Может, нам и Гитлера принять?

Баки уязвлённо отставил тарелку в сторону. Были времена, когда его восхищала воинственность Стива, но со временем начало казаться, что это разновидность невроза. Нет никакого мальчика на кухне с белым пухом на шее. Он окреп, научился воевать, мстить и контролировать реальность, но не научился примиряться, прощать и отпускать. 

— Стив, я же не об этом. Я о том, что не во всякую войну надо ввязываться. 

Стив пожал плечами и отпустил его руку. 

— Ты как хочешь, а я их просто так не оставлю. Ничего им не прощу, ни одного задания. 

— Но если Зимний иногда делал и что-то другое? Вне заданий?

— Что бы ни сделал Зимний — это не имеет к тебе отношения. 

— Даже если что-то хорошее? 

— Да не могло там быть ничего хорошего. 

— Откуда тебе знать? — не выдержал Баки. Он предпринял последнюю попытку хоть как-то вырулить на нужную тему, но Стив не дал ему сказать. 

— Слушай, Бак, поверь на слово: я сыт по горло всякими мерзавцами. С утра до вечера за ними ношусь, и так уже не первый год. И если уж я что-то понимаю в своём деле, так только это: они не заслуживают никакого снисхождения. Ни от меня, ни — тем более — от тебя. И говорить не о чем. 

Пуффф — будто сдулся какой-то шарик внутри. Стив смотрел на Баки, и глаза у него горели уверенностью в собственной правоте. 

Баки тускло улыбнулся.

— Сэндвичи-то будешь? — спохватился Стив. — Ешь, пока не остыли. 

Ему не шла эта суета. Баки проглотил слова, что вертелись на языке, и с горечью ответил: 

— Да, спасибо. 


	6. Стив на грани нервного срыва

— Алло, мистер Роджерс? Меня зовут Хиллари Биффорд, я занимаюсь организацией похорон. Вероятно, вы уже знаете: завтра в полдень пройдёт церемония прощания с вашими… ммм... коллегами. Я подумала, вы захотите выступить с речью, мы готовы выделить пять минут. Перезвоните, как только сможете. 

Стив получил сообщение, пока ехал с базы Мстителей до школы. Он припарковался чуть дальше ворот и включил громкую связь. Трижды прослушал одно и то же, выхватывая отдельные реплики. 

_ Алло, мистер Роджерс... Организация похорон… Церемония прощания… Выступить с речью…  _

Школьники гурьбой выбегали с крыльца на лужайку. Появилась Бонни. Как всегда, она была хмурая, насупленная, в мешковатой толстовке. Сумка на длинном ремне била её по коленям. 

За Бонни увязался долговязый парень; он что-то горячо ей втолковывал, размахивая руками. В какой-то момент Бонни повернулась к нему и разразилась гневной тирадой. Минуты две Стив наблюдал, как они вдохновенно ругаются. Потом она подошла к машине, сердито дёрнула ручку двери и плюхнулась на переднее сиденье. 

Стив уже открыл рот, чтобы по привычке сказать: «Пристегнись», но Бонни расценила это по-своему. 

— Не задавай вопросов, а? 

— Как скажешь. 

Парень столкнулся взглядом со Стивом, замешкался и отвернулся. Бонни пристегнулась и, свирепо сопя, принялась ковырять растрёпанный край сумки. Стив выехал с парковки. 

Минут пять Бонни кусала губы, ёрзала и кипятилась; наконец не выдержала. 

— Это Бобби, мой бывший. У него сестру развеяло. Как узнал, что я теперь у тебя живу, закатил истерику. Думает, это Мстители во всём виноваты. 

Дорога проплывала мимо: мелькали дома, деревья, мусорные баки. Стив подумал: чёрт побери, ей пятнадцать, и у неё уже есть экс-бойфренд. Надо бы провести лекцию о том, как пользоваться презервативами. 

— Ну… а ты что думаешь? 

— Я думаю, срываться на других — последнее дело! Ведёт себя, как те придурки из новостей. 

Голос у неё был ясный, чистый и полный гнева. Обычно Стив и Бонни молчали или перебрасывались бытовыми фразами: передай соль, пристегнись, полотенце на вешалке. Но вдруг она разошлась и с ненавистью выплюнула:

— Все ищут виноватых, — её рука нырнула в рюкзак и вытащила пачку сигарет. — Можно подумать, если я найду виноватого, время пойдёт вспять, и все оживут. 

— Слушай, — встрял Стив, — не кури в машине. 

— Вот и ты туда же! Ещё один контролёр. Откуда вы только берётесь, — Бонни нашарила сигарету и назло щёлкнула зажигалкой. — Знаешь, что по-настоящему бесит? Вот эта манера цепляться за старое. За порядок, за сраные приличия. Мир держится на том, чтобы всех в коробочки загнать и ярлычок навесить. Без правил никуда. А не дай бог кто откажется? Скажет: парни, нахрен ярлычки, когда вокруг одни развалины. Всё рассыпалось, ты понимаешь? Все умерли! Какое мне дело, кто виноват, если отца всё равно нет… Баки нет… матери нет. 

На глаза Бонни навернулись злые слёзы. Чуть не выронив сигарету, она чертыхнулась и вытерла глаза рукавом. Стив притормозил за перекрёстком, открыл окно и поискал в бардачке салфетки. Салфеток не было. 

— Бонни. 

— Что? — огрызнулась она сквозь зубы. — С-сейчас скажешь, что надо держаться? Курить нельзя, ругать никого нельзя, говорить о проблемах нельзя. А жить-то можно? 

Парадоксально, но её истерики не утомляли Стива; наоборот, он смотрел на чужую ярость с надеждой, что и сам когда-нибудь сумеет разозлиться. Признать открыто и честно, что всё летит к чёрту. Так умеют только подростки. 

— Кури, если хочешь. Просто стряхни пепел. 

Бонни недоверчиво покосилась на Стива, всхлипнула и затянулась дымом. Столбик пепла на сигарете угрожающе дрогнул; помедлив, Бонни стряхнула его в окно и сконфуженно сказала: 

— Извини. 

— Не стоит. 

На тротуаре было пусто, а по дороге меланхолично кружил пустой полиэтиленовый пакет. 

Бонни снова затянулась, выдохнула в окно облако дыма и сказала: 

— Мне Наташа звонила. Говорит, завтра будут похороны.

— Да.

— Не пойму, почему нет массовых церемоний. Поставили бы стелу, памятник, я не знаю, что… 

Стив вспомнил, как Наташа что-то говорила про стелу. Чёрная или белая? Господи, да хоть какая. 

Стив не думал, что однажды придёт день, когда ему придётся выбирать цвет надгробия для Баки и Сэма. Писать речь, которую произносят у гроба — притом, что и гроба-то нет. 

— А мне кажется, это всё чушь, — сказал он вслух. — Это же не настоящие… не настоящие… в смысле, там же внутри... ничего нет. 

Отвернувшись к окну, он глубоко вдохнул свежего воздуха. Бонни открыла пепельницу в приборной панели, потушила сигарету и поёжилась от порыва холодного ветра. 

— Прости, — пробормотал Стив. — Мне надо подышать. Обычно помогает. 

Бонни уточнила: 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это панические атаки? 

Он не ответил. Чтобы заполнить неловкую тишину, она включила музыку в машине — по радио играл «Mockingbird» Эминема, — и сделала погромче. Стив мысленно сказал ей спасибо. 

  
  


* * *

Церемония была назначена на полдень. В одиннадцать пятьдесят на кладбище Грин-Вуд всё ещё царила неразбериха: рабочие таскали оборудование, лавки и стулья; начался дождь, и мемориальные стелы чёрного цвета накрыли полиэтиленовой плёнкой. Немногочисленные гости — в основном сослуживцы и родственники Сокола, — жались к деревьям, пытаясь укрыться от дождя. 

Стиву разрешили заехать на территорию кладбища и припарковаться на подъездной дорожке. Теперь они с Бонни сидели в машине, молча наблюдая за подготовкой к церемонии. Под шум дождя Бонни уткнулась в телефон, а Стив смотрел, как капли дождя ползут по лобовому стеклу, и комкал в руках свёрнутый лист из блокнота. 

Вдруг кто-то забарабанил в окно. Стив вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд — за стеклом появилось лицо Тони Старка. 

— Кэп, пусти погреться. 

Стив положил лист во внутренний карман пиджака и разблокировал двери. Кряхтя, Тони залез на заднее сидение. 

— Всё по плану. Роуди и Хэппи припарковались за воротами. Пеппер задерживается на совете директоров, обещала быть минут через двадцать… Эй, кто это у нас тут? Привет, принцесса, я Тони Старк. 

— Если хотите впечатлить, то лучше не надо, — ответила Бонни, не отвлекаясь от смартфона. 

— Милая девочка. Вся в дядю. Или кем вы друг другу приходитесь? 

Стив устало посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. Тони в ответ пожал плечами. Вид у него был почти здоровый — бледность сошла с лица, скулы порозовели, а кожа уже не обтягивала голый череп. Голодный месяц в космосе, конечно, не омолодил Тони Старка, но и блеска не убавил. 

— Спасибо, что приехал, — сказал Стив. — Знаю, ты не обязан. 

— Ещё как обязан. Здесь все наши. 

В другой раз Стива бы согрело слово «наши». Он упорно добивался, чтобы Тони признал, как важна его связь со Мстителями, — а теперь, добившись, не чувствовал ничего. 

— Романофф уже здесь? — осведомился Тони. 

— Да, я видел её с Брюсом. 

— Бартон?..

— Не приехал. 

— Тор? 

— Тоже. 

— Я слышал, что он забился в какую-то пещеру то ли в Швеции, то ли в Норвегии, и опустошает бочки с вином. Пятница даже сделала снимки со спутника — шесть пустых бочек, клянусь тебе. Тоже мне, достойный, — Тони отвлёкся на наушник в ухе и крякнул: — Прости, кэп, там за воротами толпа журналистов. Пойду натравлю на них пресс-службу. 

— Спасибо тебе. 

— Ты давай завязывай с этими «спасибо». Добренький стал — смотреть страшно. 

С этими словами он вышел из машины под дождь. К нему тут же подскочил помощник с зонтом, но Тони сердито от него отбился и широким шагом пошёл к воротам. Вид у него был воинственный. 

— А Старк не такой козёл, как я думала, — поделилась соображениями Бонни. — Что за шутка про достойного Тора? 

— А… это старая история. По легенде, молот Тора может поднять лишь достойный. Однажды на вечеринке мы по очереди пытались это сделать. Тор хвалился, что мы все недостойные, но потом Вижену удалось поднять молот. Видела бы ты лицо Тора. 

— Ты тоже пытался? 

— Да, было дело. 

— И? 

— И ничего… Ну, вернее, мне показалось, что молот дрогнул. Что только не померещится, когда хочешь верить, что ты особенный. 

Бонни подняла голову от телефона. 

— А ты разве не особенный? 

— Не более, чем ты. 

— Я-то точно, — согласилась Бонни. — Спорим, я бы подняла молот. 

Стив бы рассмеялся, если бы не смотрел в этот момент на чёрную стелу, обёрнутую полиэтиленом. 

Разговор с Бонни отвлекал Стива от главного. Свёрнутый вдвое лист жёг ему грудь сквозь карман пиджака. На листе — несколько строчек убористым почерком: про дружбу, героизм, стойкость, проживание потери… банальность на банальности — Стив сам себе не верил и не мог найти причину, почему ему должны верить другие. 

Наконец пришло время. Дождь немного успокоился, и с чёрных стел сняли полиэтилен. Организатор церемонии, худощавая дама в пиджаке и брюках, повела Стива ближе к трибуне, где рядами стояли строгие стулья. На каждом стуле белела табличка с именем; кое-где стулья стояли по двое, и встречались сдвоенные таблички, и особенно часто — в первом ряду: «Наташа Романофф и Брюс Беннер», «Тони Старк с женой»… и последняя, самая странная — «Стив Роджерс с партнёром». 

Стив хотел сказать, что произошла какая-то ошибка. Открыл рот, но замешкался, запоздало сообразив: «партнёр» — это синоним «бойфренда». Они имели в виду Баки. Они забыли, что Баки больше нет. 

А ещё они решили, что Стив и Баки… вместе? 

— Ой, — спохватилась дама в пиджаке и цапнула табличку с именами. — Простите за накладку, мой ассистент всё перепутал. Мне очень жаль. Сейчас мы посадим к вам кого-нибудь… одну минутку… может быть, брата мистера Уилсона? 

Она принялась листать список гостей в айпаде. В этот момент за спиной Стива материализовалась Бонни. Стив резко вспомнил о ней, и эта мысль отрезвила. 

— Не надо, — сказал он даме в пиджаке, — у меня уже есть компания. 

Дама смерила взглядом Бонни и, чуть помявшись, сообщила: 

— Простите, сэр. Мы зарезервировали первый ряд для Мстителей и их родственников. 

— Я понимаю. Она родственник. 

Дама ещё раз промотала список гостей в айпаде — видимо, искала хоть какие-то пометки о детях. 

— Знаешь, — шепнула Бонни Стиву, — я могу сесть подальше. 

— Нет, ты сядешь со мной. Пожалуйста, запишите её как моего гостя… Баки… то есть Бонни Барнс. Да, благодарю вас. 

Сидя рядом со Стивом, Бонни кусала губы. Видимо, порывалась что-то спросить; к счастью, не спросила — а то Стив бы не знал, что ответить. Пока люди рассаживались по местам, а техники проверяли оборудование, в голове Стива крутилось слово «партнёр». Он сунул руку во внутренний карман пиджака, вытащил лист с похоронной речью и прочёл первую строчку. 

_ «Баки Барнс был моим лучшим другом».  _

Это не то чтобы было враньём; скорее — полуправдой. Но сейчас он ощущал любую полуправду как ложь.

Стив, конечно, не догадывался о существовании Алекса и Бонни, но догадывался, что они с Баки многого недоговаривают друг другу. Он всегда знал, что Баки немного влюблён в него; знал и то, что это чувство не совсем уж не взаимно, и есть какой-то росточек… слабый, почти не осознаваемый импульс, который Стив сначала не хотел в себе признавать, а потом уже стало поздно. 

Ещё Стив знал, что беда в принятии: в том, насколько ты способен принять себя, а через себя и других. Только это определяет искренность и близость, и именно этот экзамен он с треском провалил. А теперь выдавливает из себя какие-то речи, пытаясь оправдать чужие надежды и соответствовать образу. Америке не нужен такой Капитан; откровенно говоря, такой Капитан и самому себе не нужен. 

Заиграла музыка — медленная и тягучая, как и положено на траурной церемонии. Вставая со стула вместе со всеми, Стив заметил Наташу — она сидела сразу за Пеппер и неотрывно смотрела на него. Он кивнул ей в знак приветствия; Наташа ободряюще улыбнулась — значит, простила его, — и обратила взгляд на трибуну. 

За трибуной стояла дама в пиджаке; с ней был брат Сэма, баптистский священник. Он прочитал короткую проповедь о смирении. Стив не слушал. Когда со сцены прозвучало его имя, он снова встал и на негнущихся ногах подошёл к трибуне. 

— Мистер Роджерс, — шепнула дама в пиджаке, — у вас пять минут. 

Он расправил листок и снова прочёл первую строчку. 

_ «Баки Барнс был моим лучшим другом».  _

Ничего, кроме этой строчки, не существовало. Мир вокруг неё потемнел и схлопнулся; слово «друг» смотрело на Стива с листка. Такое короткое, сильное слово; в нём был и Бруклин конца тридцатых, и заснеженные горы в Европе времён Второй Мировой; и разбитая коленка, и запах свежего хлеба на углу еврейского квартала; похороны матери, аттракционы на Кони-Айленде, наброски в блокноте, призыв, споры, драки; траур в тот день, когда Баки упал с поезда; ледяное горе и жаркое счастье, которые в те годы Стив умел проживать, а потом почему-то разучился. 

С ним что-то случилось. Что-то жуткое. Всякое чувство с тех пор — как удар в солнечное сплетение. Кажется, у них с Баки была не дружба, а отрицание каких-то иных субстанций; задавленная в зародыше любовь и нормальная жизнь, которую Баки искал в семье, а Стив — в войне. Слишком долго Стива жалил жгучий страх перемен и привязанностей. Он не хотел ничего менять — хотел просто продолжать то, что уже сложилось. Хотел контролировать то, что в этом не нуждалось. 

А лучше бы отпустил себя. 

Вот бы хоть разок вздохнуть полной грудью. Хоть разок позволить себе свободу. Что это за слово такое — свобода; борешься за него сто лет, а сам не ведаешь, что это. 

На Стива смотрели несколько десятков зрителей, ожидая, когда же он наконец прочтёт написанное. Выжидающие лица слились в одно пятно. Он знал, что чужаков здесь нет; церемония закрытая, весь остальной враждебный мир остался за воротами, и бояться нечего — так он говорил себе в уме, но в действительности не мог проронить ни слова. Откровенно говоря, он бы перестал уважать себя, если бы завёл сейчас речь о дружбе — вот и молчал, не отводя глаз от листка.

Дама в пиджаке многозначительно кашлянула. Стив скомкал бумагу с речью, и по рядам прокатился слабый шорох шепотков. Тони Старк поднялся, на ходу поправляя костюм, подошёл к трибуне и шепнул: 

— Давай лучше я. 

Он аккуратно оттеснил Стива и занял место у микрофона. Это было спасением; Стив отступил назад и вышел за сцену. 

Он прижался спиной к картонной стенке декораций и несколько секунд дышал, дышал рвано и мучительно, не в силах надышаться и боясь, что голова сейчас лопнет от звона и стука в ушах. 

— Эй, мистер Роджерс! Капитан! Можно вас на два слова? 

Какой-то корреспондент прорвался через ограждение и, вооружившись телефоном, спешил к нему через всю лужайку. Стив отошёл от стены и быстрым шагом двинулся к машине; он надеялся, что успеет оторваться, но корреспондент торопился за ним чуть ли не вприпрыжку. 

— Капитан, как вы прокомментируете, что пресса не допущена на церемонию похорон? Вы считаете, это правильно, что Мстители замкнулись в себе? Вы считаете, это честно по отношению к людям? Мистер Роджерс… 

Стив резко развернулся; в него целился глазок камеры на телефоне. Вырвав телефон из рук корреспондента, Стив швырнул его в траву. 

— Эй, — возмутился тот и попятился, — вы в своём уме? 

— Нет, я не в своём уме! Ты думаешь, что знаешь, что я должен делать? И что я чувствую? И кто, мать твою, я такой? Ты примерил на себя мою роль и считаешь, что всё понял? 

Стив не замечал, что кричит и трясёт корреспондента за грудки, как не замечал, что тот яростно вырывается и мотает головой. По округе ещё разносилась речь Тони Старка, но на крик Стива уже сбегались ассистенты и организаторы. 

— Что здесь происходит? — возмущалась дама в пиджаке. — Вы срываете мероприятие! Я вызову полицию!

В этот момент кто-то потрепал Стива по локтю, и Стив, не глядя, отшвырнул обидчика в сторону. Опомнившись, он отпустил корреспондента и обернулся: Бонни упала на газон, но быстро поднялась на ноги. Увидев ужас в глазах Стива, она поспешно сообщила: 

— Всё хорошо. Честно, всё нормально, все целы…

Речь с трибуны звучала где-то в отдалении; Стив всё слышал смутно, как сквозь толщу воды. Он оглянулся. Вокруг собралось человек десять — они стояли полукругом на почтительном расстоянии, явно опасаясь подойти ближе. Корреспондент, рухнув на траву, со страху позабыл все слова и вопросы; потирая шею и задыхаясь, он ползком пятился назад, и в этой картине было даже что-то смешное. Только Стиву было не смешно. 

— Мистер Роджерс, — позвала дама в пиджаке, — вы что творите? У нас тут похороны!

— Простите, — пробормотал он. — Мне… мне очень жаль. 

Стив бросился прочь, но у машины его скрутило ещё одной волной паники; нашарив ключи в кармане, он открыл дверь, сел и только потом сообразил, что сиденье — заднее. Нужно было пересесть вперёд, но на это не было сил. 

Едва он подумал об этом, Бонни открыла дверь со стороны водителя, села за руль и сказала: 

— Хочешь, пошлём всё к чёрту. Я поведу. 

— Но люди… похороны… я всё испортил. 

— Ты сам говорил — это не настоящие похороны. Так что нечего там портить. Поехали домой. 

Часто дыша, он уткнулся лбом в холодное стекло. Перегнувшись на заднее сидение, Бонни забрала у Стива ключи.

— Ничего, — сказала она, — отдохни, ты устал. Это не страшно. 


	7. Стив такой же, как все

Два дня Стив проспал, не выходя из дома. Прежде не мог заснуть, а теперь не мог проснуться; так и бродил по квартире в сомнабулическом состоянии, то и дело обжигаясь о мысли о сорванных похоронах. 

Бонни ездила в школу и возвращалась из школы. Иногда пропадала по вечерам на пару часов; иногда будила Стива, грохоча тарелками на кухне или болтая по телефону с бывшим бойфрендом. Спохватываясь, она виновато извинялась и предлагала вместе поужинать, посмотреть сериал или просто посидеть за одним столом. Она вытаскивала его за уши — он ясно это видел, — и, вытаскивая, будто сама выбиралась из кокона нелюдимости. 

Один раз они ели пасту, заказанную из соседней итальянской забегаловки; в другой раз Бонни поделилась со Стивом сигаретой. Стив закурил, сам себе удивляясь, закашлялся и вспомнил времена астмы. 

Бонни дала Стиву послушать пять сообщений на автоответчике — от Тони, Пятницы, Брюса, Наташи и Роуди. Все, как один, сообщали, что инцидент удалось замять, корреспондент получил компенсацию, да и вообще — Стива никто не винит. 

Но всё это было неважно. Стив вступил на территорию, где прежде не бывал; здесь не работали прежние приоритеты, желания и страхи. Всё, что было значимым, растеряло свою силу. Мир сузился до размеров комнаты, до коридора в ванную, до маленькой спаленки за дверью; вся вселенная, пружиня и комкаясь, утрамбовалась на нескольких квадратных метрах от окна до двери. 

Стив жил здесь, как раненый великан в пещере. Через три дня проснулся и ощутил: стало чуть легче. Через четыре дня начал отвечать на звонки. Через пять — сумел посмотреть в зеркало. Через шесть сумел выйти на улицу и вынести мусор. 

Пока шёл обратно, думал: _ это, конечно, не победа над Таносом, но тоже обуздание хаоса.  _

Когда-то и мусор надо выносить. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Через неделю Бонни сказала: 

— Сделай мне одолжение. Съезди со мной кое-куда. 

— Куда? 

— Узнаешь на месте. 

— Ты говоришь это, чтобы выманить меня на улицу? 

— И да, и нет, — туманно сообщила Бонни. — Обещаю, если станет хреново, мы сразу уйдём. 

Они ехали минут двадцать. В зеркале заднего вида Стив видел собственное лицо, ставшее неузнаваемым — бледное, заросшее щетиной, с глубокими тенями под глазами. Слева проплыла заправка, а справа — супермаркет. За супермаркетом появился двухэтажный дом, облицованный крашеными белыми досками. 

— Тормози, — сказала Бонни. 

Стив нашёл свободное место на парковке и вклинился между двумя старенькими пикапами. Бонни отцепила ремень безопасности. 

— Идём скорее, а то опоздаем. 

Стояла тишина, и на улице не было ни души; только по шоссе изредка проезжали одна-две машины. Но, подойдя к крыльцу, Стив услышал голоса — приветственный гул, словно бы исходящий из недр здания. 

Бонни поднялась по ступенькам и кивнула на дверь, но Стив медлил. Он заметил стенд, висящий за головой Бонни; пробковая доска была увешана белыми листочками. Среди них мелькнула эмблема анонимных алкоголиков — две буквы АА в треугольнике, обведённом кругом. Рядом с этой эмблемой были и другие, но Стив их не знал. 

Его будто окатило ледяной водой. Он понял, зачем они здесь, и понял, кто скрывается за дверью. 

— Эй, — позвала Бонни. — Ты чего застыл? 

— Я туда не пойду.

Бонни недоумённо огляделась, посмотрела на стенд и снова на Стива. Лицо её немного смягчилось. 

— Я же обещала: если станет плохо, мы уйдём. Обещание всё ещё в силе, но ты хоть попробуй. 

  
  


* * *

Их было человек пятнадцать-двадцать; разных возрастов и национальностей, от девочек-подростков из чёрных кварталов до пожилых мексиканцев. Здесь были домохозяйки, были офисные работники в костюмах, были студенты с пирсингами, татуировками и зелёными волосами; были фермеры в рыжих стоптанных сапогах, были школьные учительницы в очках и с волосами, туго стянутыми на затылке; были импозантные седовласые мужчины, были рэперы в спущенных штанах, были спортсмены в университетских куртках. 

Одни сидели на стульях, расставленных по кругу. Другие стояли у стены или у кулера, наливая воду в пластиковые стаканчики. Третьи суетились около буфета, заваленного брошюрами и бумагами. 

До прихода Стива все они о чём-то переговаривались, но стоило ему переступить порог, и люди начали оглядываться. Замечая Стива, они умолкали. Стив чувствовал взгляды кожей: в лицо, руки, торс и ноги будто разом впились тысячи тонких иголок. 

— Всем привет, — непринуждённо сказала Бонни, взяла пару складных стульев около стены и поставила их в круг. 

Несколько человек тоже бросились расставлять стулья, и в суете про Стива на минутку забыли. Когда все расселись по местам, из толпы выделился ведущий — мужчина в сером свитере. Он достал из буфета заламинированные бумаги и, откашлявшись, начал читать: 

— Здравствуйте, и добро пожаловать на собрание общества людей, потерявших близких. Меня зовут Роберт, и сегодня я буду вести группу. Пожалуйста, выключите свои мобильные телефоны или поставьте их на беззвучный режим. А теперь прочитаем молитву. 

Люди, сидящие в круге, закрыли глаза и заговорили нестройным хором: 

— Господи, дай мне мужество изменить то, что я могу, терпение, чтобы принять то, что я не в силах изменить, и мудрость, чтобы отличить одно от другого. 

К удивлению Стива, Бонни прочла молитву вместе со всеми. Он вспомнил все разы, когда она пропадала по вечерам, и наконец понял, что это было. 

— Наша цель, — сказал Роберт, — создать безопасное пространство, где люди могут свободно делиться своим опытом и получать поддержку. Я напомню правила собрания: мы уважаем анонимность и конфиденциальность. Что бы вы не узнали в этой группе, это должно остаться в этих стенах. Общение происходит в форме монолога. Любой присутствующий может поделиться любым личным опытом — о себе и от первого лица. Мы не перебиваем друг друга, не критикуем и не оцениваем. Мы принимаем друг друга такими, какие мы есть. Теперь я хочу спросить: есть ли среди нас новички? 

У Стива одеревенела спина. Люди все ещё смотрели на него, а он всё ещё хотел исчезнуть. Мгновенно прекратить существовать — как по щелчку Таноса. 

Роберт наклонил голову и осторожно предложил: 

— Представьтесь, пожалуйста. 

Он тоже глядел прямо на Стива. Молчать дальше было невозможно. 

— Меня зовут Стив. 

Голос, как показалось, звучал тихо и потусторонне. 

— Поприветствуем Стива, — сказал Роберт. Раздались настороженные аплодисменты. Стив напрягся, опасаясь лишних вопросов, но ведущий переключил внимание. — А теперь каждый приглашается поделиться своим опытом. Напоминаю, что у вас есть лимит в две минуты, но вы не обязаны говорить, если не хотите. Начнём? 

Он передал по кругу свёрнутый листок. Первой взяла слово молодая женщина в длинном пальто; она сидела, закутавшись в него, как в одеяло. Чтобы взять листок, ей пришлось вытащить руки из карманов. 

— Привет. Меня зовут Эмили, я потеряла мужа. 

Люди в круге отозвались нестройным хором:

— Привет, Эмили. 

— Я очень хорошо помню тот день. У Ральфа был выходной, и мы собирались съездить к его матери в дом престарелых. Но я простудилась. Озноб был жуткий, меня прямо колотило. Я выпила горячего чаю, а Ральф решил, что это отмазка. Мы с его матерью не очень-то ладили. И вот он говорит: не хочешь ехать к моей маме — так и скажи, незачем выдумывать простуду. А я говорю: по-твоему, я бы стала притворяться больной? В общем, мы поцапались, я легла под одеяло, чтобы согреться, а он потрогал мой лоб и пошёл за градусником. Я слышала, как он спускается по лестнице и открывает ящики шкафов на кухне. Ральф всё время забывал, где у нас аптечка. Прошло минуты три, а он всё не возвращался. Я встала с постели и спустилась вниз, смотрю — шкаф открыт, аптечка на столе. А на полу… эти хлопья… прах… не знаю, как правильно называется. Простуду я потом вылечила, но озноб… меня до сих пор колотит. Холодно. Всё время. 

Раздался писк таймера. Эмили зарылась носом в ворот пальто. Люди эхом отозвались: 

— Спасибо, Эмили. 

Следом заговорил молодой парень в очках и с выбритыми висками. 

— Привет, меня зовут Алекс. Я потерял брата и девушку. 

— Привет, Алекс. 

Стив начал привыкать к этому хору разномастных голосов. 

— Честно говоря, я на собрании всего третий раз, а первые два раза вообще ничего не говорил, — парень выдержал паузу и уставился в потолок. Лицо у него было сложное. — Тут все говорят о том, что с ними случилось... Однажды кто-то сказал, что в беде даже есть… польза. По крайней мере, развеивание твоих близких помогает что-то осознать. Но хорошо, если ты осознаешь что-то дельное. А я вот осознал, что никакой справедливости нет. Мой брат был лучше меня, а девушка тем более. Брата я всю жизнь пытался обойти, а девушке изменял — и вот их нет, а я остался. Я полный козёл и зря занимаю чьё-то место. Так себе осознание. Кому это нахрен надо. 

Снова писк таймера, снова шелестящее по кругу «Спасибо». 

Потом была домохозяйка, утратившая смысл жизни после исчезновения мужа и двух детей. За ней заговорил офисный клерк — он был совершенно одинок, но в день щелчка Таноса его собака погибла под колёсами машины. 

Хор голосов распадался на частности; Стив смотрел в пол и слушал. Каждое слово, сказанное в кругу, казалось ему важным и нужным. 

Может быть, оттого, что в обычной жизни никто не делился с ним сокровенными мыслями об утрате, Стив ощущал всеобщее горе как гнев, льющийся из телевизоров, соцсетей, из радио в машине; море гнева, выплеснувшееся на улицы. Но сейчас горе было только горем, а Стив не мог привыкнуть. Он всё ждал, когда кто-нибудь из присутствующих яростно воскликнет:  _ глядите, это он виноват!  _

Люди заработали право злиться кровью своих жён, мужей и детей. Имели право сказать: _ Стивен Роджерс возомнил о себе чёрт знает что.  _

_ Взгляните на него повнимательнее: этот парень верил, что спасёт нас, но с чего ради?  _

_ Капитан держит лицо, но не потому, что силён, а потому что боится сломаться. Всё контролирует, потому что не находит в себе смелости отпустить. Всё отрицает, потому что боится остаться один на один с правдой.  _

_ Стоит ли удивляться, что он проиграл решающую битву с Таносом; Таносу, по крайней мере, хватало мужества взглянуть в глаза истине. А Капитан — беглец и лжец, до смерти напуганный самим собою.  _

— Стив, — тихо сказали рядом. 

Он вздрогнул и поднял голову. 

— Ваша очередь, — шепнула женщина, сидевшая на соседнем стуле, и передала ему листок. 

Стив машинально взял его, развернул и прочёл три слова: «ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ЗДЕСЬ?». Листок был сильно помятый, с загнутым уголком и чуть размазанными буквами — ничуть не лучше похоронной речи. Стив заметил, что его собственная рука, держащая листок, мелко подрагивает. Он опустил руку на колени. 

— Я не знаю, почему я здесь. 

Стояла жужжащая тишина. Как тогда, на кладбище. 

— Я пришёл первый раз. Вернее, меня сюда привели, и я не уверен, что это хорошая идея. 

_ Господи, как трудно.  _

— Вы все потеряли кого-то, а я… — он набрал воздуха в грудь. — Я в этом виноват. Если бы я всё сделал правильно, вы бы здесь не сидели. Это из-за меня ваши близкие... мертвы. 

Он сглотнул, замолчал и скомкал лист в пальцах. Спохватился, расправил и опять уставился в буквы. 

— Я старался снова собрать всех наших — не получается. А даже если получится — я просто не знаю, что дальше делать. Я даже с собой не могу справиться. Думал, что надо продолжать бороться, как и всегда. Но это так бессмысленно. Всё, что я умею, совершенно бессмысленно… 

Он обдумал эту мысль и спохватился: 

— Простите. Наверное, это не то, что стоит здесь говорить. 

Стиву казалось, прошла уже вечность, а таймер и не думал пищать. Люди в кругу всё ещё молчали, а Стив всё ещё не осмеливался поднять глаза. 

— Стив, — позвал ведущий. — Кого вы потеряли? 

Это было не по правилам, но никто не возразил. Слова не складывались; Стив трижды открывал рот, пытался, снова и снова комкал в руке листок с надписью «ПОЧЕМУ ВЫ ЗДЕСЬ?». И наконец, уняв дрожь в руках, тихо и отчётливо проговорил: 

— На прошлой неделе я похоронил лучших друзей. 

— И… как вы?

— Как я?.. 

— Я имею в виду, что вы чувствуете?

Стив снова услышал со стороны свой голос, и голос снова показался ему потусторонним. 

— Мне плохо. И, кажется, уже давно. 

Таймер наконец запищал, но его тут же выключили. Стив наклонился вперёд на стуле и закрыл лицо рукой. 

— Спасибо, — сказал ведущий. За ним эхом раздались и другие голоса: спасибо, спасибо, спасибо. 

Собрание продолжалось, и следующей была Бонни. Она аккуратно вытянула листок из пальцев Стива, развернула его и кашлянула. 

— Привет, меня зовут Бонни. Я здесь шестой раз, потеряла отца и мать. И ещё кое-кого. Назовём его дядей. 

— Привет, Бонни. 

— Я знаю, по правилам надо рассказывать свою историю. Но я хочу рассказать чужую. Это история моего дяди. У него были кое-какие проблемы с памятью и с работой, так что он вечно не мог найти себе место. Вдобавок он всю жизнь был влюблён в друга, но у них что-то не срасталось. 

Бонни сделала паузу — наверное, по привычке пожимая плечами. Стив не смотрел. 

— Мы начали общаться всего несколько месяцев назад. Он забрёл к нам в дом случайно, как… как собака. Помню, как он появился у калитки. Стоит и пялится, будто глазам своим не верит. Я позвала отца и говорю: гляди, это парень прям как с нашего снимка с бабушкой. Отец позвал дядю в дом, они разговорились, и с тех пор дядя часто к нам ходил. Сначала я не рвалась с ним общаться, но он всё таскался и таскался… как будто ему больше некуда идти. 

Зашуршала бумага. Бонни помяла в руках листок. 

— Было видно, что мы с отцом ему нужны. Не знаю, почему. Наверное, потому что он был одиноким. Или потому что мы были обычными. Ему не хватало жизни попроще, без заморочек со спасением планеты, но он бы сроду не признался. Идиотская супергеройская черта — дядя считал, что ему всегда надо быть молодцом. Сильным, стойким. Он так… так боялся ударить в грязь лицом, так хотел показать, что выкарабкивается… Даже свою ориентацию не признавал — хотя, как по мне, это даже слепому видно. 

Бонни свернула бумагу вдвое. 

— Я смотрела на него и думала, что так не должно быть. 

Пискнул таймер. Бонни помолчала и закончила: 

— Мне его не хватает. 

Опять раздались слова благодарности. Стив отнял руки от лица — Бонни глядела на него без улыбки. 

Вдруг он увидел в ней не чужого человека, которого он приютил в своём доме от безысходности, а кого-то нового. Девушку, что связывала его с Баки и с неизвестным Алексом. 

Это сейчас она вредный, противоречивый подросток, которого бросает то в заботу, то в скандал, то в патетику; а была милая, смешная, с растрёпанными косичками. Спать ложилась в девять, и папа читал ей на ночь Марка Твена и Фенимора Купера. Папа гладил её по волосам, поправлял одеяло, затыкая его под бок, целовал её в лоб и желал спокойной ночи. 

Что до Баки — Баки видел в ней трикстера. Существо между мирами людей и супергероев. Он старался зацепиться за неё, чтобы выжить в чужом незнакомом — человеческом, — мире, и она это позволяла. 

— Прошу всех желающих встать и присоединиться ко мне в заключительной молитве, — сказал ведущий. 

Все встали и взялись за руки. Одной рукой Стив сжимал ладонь Бонни, другой — ладонь незнакомой женщины слева. Он ждал, что женщина одёрнет руку, но она этого не сделала. Когда голоса затихли, Стив отошёл от толпы и уже повернулся к двери, но тут перед ним вырос ведущий. 

— Привет, — сказал он. — Я Роберт, помните? 

— Да, — хрипло ответил Стив и инстинктивно шагнул назад. 

Сейчас, вот сейчас ему скажут, что Мстителям здесь не место. Сейчас опять начнутся вопросы. Опять любой разговор как битва, слова — как штыки. 

— Вы молодец, что пришли, — сказал Роберт и сердечно улыбнулся. — Можно вас обнять? 

Оторопев, Стив наклонился вперёд. За Робертом выстроились ещё двое… трое… четверо… целая толпа. Они подходили по очереди, обнимая Стива; каждый норовил похлопать его по спине и сказать пару слов. 

Стив обнял человек пятнадцать, и, выйдя на улицу, ещё долго не мог перевести дух. Смотрел в высокое голубое небо. Глаза слезились. Сел за руль, открыл окно, но всё равно не мог надышаться. 

— Ничего, — сказала Бонни, сидящая на соседнем сиденье, и погладила Стива по плечу. — Скоро привыкнешь, станет легче. Мне вот с каждым разом легчает. Это нормально… Эй, ну ты чего? Ревёшь, что ли?

— Нет… нет, конечно...

Он дышал, пытаясь проглотить огромный ком, подступивший к горлу. Захрипел и закашлялся, откинул голову назад, пытаясь сморгнуть слёзы. 

_ Какого чёрта.  _

Выдохнул, уткнулся лбом в руль и заплакал. 

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> [Послесловие к тексту от автора](https://www.diary.ru/~roksen/p219111182.htm)


End file.
